Duel Wizards
by locolycan777
Summary: When Rose potter flees her family to protect her magic.She will unlock the power he knows not.Becoming a world famous duelist and witch.When her family learns where she is. she will have to fight for her freedom and new life as a dark lord seeks to bring about the second rise of the shadow games Femharry Wrong BWL Manipulative DumbledoreYugioh Redon and expanded
1. Chapter 1

Okay I do not own Harry potter or Yugioh. I wish I did though. Then I would be set for LIFE!

This is my first fic for both of these series so please be gentle in the reviews. Had the idea for this in my head for awhile now. So I figure give it a shot. Now lets the story begin. Now there are four major changes to the Yugioh verse that I need to point out.

1 It was Pegasus' father that started the game after a trip to Egypt. Pegasus merely continued the game. It is roughly twenty years old at the start of the story.

2 Due to an shocking advance in technology the first holographic duels started in the early nineties. With the first duel disk and duel runners built three years before the first book.

3 the millennium items each have a the same powers. Just not the same use as the show. Yugi does not exist in this fic.

4 The Yubel card will be completely different.

As for the Harry potter aspect I plan for this to be a femharry. As well as a wrong BWL. With her parents thinking it was her brother Jacob who stopped Voldemort.

Also I will be inventing and using cards from all the shows. I'm personally a fan of that syncro summon from 5ds.

Lastly just because I love the show I plan on using characters and some elements from bleach.

Industrial Illusions vault.

Since the day the first modern duel was played. The vault was a legend amongst duelist around the world. Said to house the most powerful cards in the world. Cards deemed to powerful to be released to the public. For fear that one duelist would claim them all. It was a dream for any true duelist to so much as see the massive metal doorway. The cards inside where one of a kind. A single card could allow a duelist to be nearly invincible. While there where also artifacts gathered by the companies found Leonidas Pegasus on his travels around the world. A man once considered to be a pioneer of history. Funding digs all around the world with a company. His disappearance was the stuff of legends. Mostly because they say he went down dueling before he vanished. Today though that legendary vault had been breached.

Alarms blared and screeched while massive irons doors slammed down from the ceiling. Cutting off hallways and entrances. Air vents sealed themselves while sleeping gas filled to chambers. Several workers would later wake up unharmed. While power was cut of from all but the most vital of systems. The last lines of defense to stop any thief foolish enough to attempt to pillage the vault. Yet the thief was already gone. As if vanishing into thin air. His mission a complete and total success. It would be hours before the true devastation from his raid would be realized. As the elite security teams searched the building inch by inch.

The inside of the vault appeared to be like any other. A chamber ten foot wide and thirty feet long. The ceiling was nearly twenty feet high. The walls where nothing more then lock boxes of various sizes. While ten of these lock boxes where torn wide open. There contents long taken. No sign of how the man got in or out could be found. It was as if the man simply teleported into the room. Opened the lock boxes without any need to pick the locks and left.

Standing in the heart of the room was a man with long smooth silver hair. The man appeared to be no older then forty. While he radiated an air of intelligence and command. The left side of his face was hidden while his right side showed the rage and fear in his eye. An expensive red business suit showed that he was a man of wealth and power. While in his vest pocket was a deck of cards. This was Maximilian Pegasus head of Industrial illusions and founder of the world duel federation. The man had helped his father create duel monsters. It was said that he hand painted the original of every card in circulation. Many of his paintings had been auctioned off for charities. He was also one of the best duelists in the world.

With a cold gaze he looked upon the room. As the video from the theft ran threw his mind. Over and over he mentally went threw every detail. Trying to find some clue as to how one man simply appeared smack dab in the vault. Only to take what he wanted then vanish again. Everything he knew about science told him it was impossible. His thoughts ran to his hidden eye. The sole clue as to what may explain how he did it. It was with a hint of anger that he learned the thief set the alarm off deliberately. Just to show them he could have left without setting them off. Leaving them none the wiser until the cards reached the street. Then by law they could never reclaim them.

Standing slightly behind him and to the right was a young woman in a sleek dark blue suit. With blue hair cut short barely reaching her shoulders. While her eyes where a stormy grey. She was no older then sixteen. On the woman's left forearm was the latest model of a device known as the duel disk. A large gauntlet connected to a curved panel. On this panel was five glass like sections. Slightly larger then a card. There was a large hole in the gauntlet part. It was in this hole that a deck of cards rested. This was the personal assistant of Pegasus. Trained personally by him in the Duel monster game for years. Ever since he found her on the streets and took her in. She was one of the few to never lose an official duel. Her name was Konan Uzumaki.

With a saddened look in her eyes the young woman handed a sheet of paper to her boss. As he began to read she gave a report on the findings. With each word she could sense her boss's temper rising. As well as his fear.

"It appears the thief managed to acquire three of the omega decks. As well as one hundred fifty syncro cards two hundred thirty magic cards and eleven of the ultimate god cards. Leaving only Obelisk the tormentor" As he read the list of cards the young woman paused. Afraid of his reaction should she tell him the final item stolen. Sensing her nervousness he looked at her and said. "What else was taken?" The look in his eyes showed that he was as bad as he was going to get.

Preparing herself for his reaction she reached into her suit's vest pocket. Taking out a small almost wallet sized photo she handed it to him. For security reasons the item was not on any official registry. Konan had to personally check each lock box. Thus she was the one to discover the item in question was gone. Since learning that it was missing she had been preparing for his reaction. The moment his eyes saw what was in the picture his blood ran cold. "It would appear the thief managed to take the Millennium Ring as well." Looking at her Pegasus said with a mix of rage and fear. "We must recover the ring at all costs. The cards are nothing compared to this! Get every available man on this. We must find that ring!"

Startled she ran off to get the investigation underway. Experience told her that now was not a time to take her job easy. While part of her knew that she wouldn't be getting much sleep for awhile. Pegasus was left alone in the vault. The remaining cards would soon need to be moved to a safer location. It was then he began to voice his final thoughts on the matter. While his right hand patted the deck in his vest pocket. An old habit from his competition days. "So the thief stole the ring as well. Preventing any chance of finding him or the cards before they reach the public. This is not good at all." With that he left the vault to plan how to move the cards without anyone knowing. As well as find out how they where stolen I the first place.

As this was going on the wheels of fate and destiny where in full swing.

Potter manor northern great Britain.

With a saddened gaze nine year old Rose potter daughter of James and Lilly Potter Sat alone in a garden. While in the massive mansion that was her home of nearly seven years now. Well over two hundred people celebrated a birthday. While it was the young girls birthday the party was not for her. No it was for her younger twin brother Jacob. Before the party had even started her parents had told her to stay away. At just under six minutes older then him. One would think she would be just as loved and admired as her dear brother. Unfortunately that was not the case. For there was one thing that separated the two for eight years now. A factor that would never go away or change. No matter how hard she wished that things would change. One thing would always haunt her like a nightmare.

Her brother was the boy who lived.

Sixteen years prior a dark wizard had risen up. Taking the name of Lord Voldemort he unleashed a reign of terror unlike any the world had ever seen. For six years his solders known as death eaters showed no mercy. Wizarding families centuries old where wiped out in days. All in the insane quest of power of one man. When all hope seemed lost it happened. Learning of a child born with the power to defeat the dark lord. Voldemort hunted the child down like a wild dog. Over a dozen families had been targeted simply for having a child. Only children hidden amongst muggles or none magical where safe. His hunt would eventually lead him to the Potters. At the time they where a fairly well of family. Neither rich or poor they where simply good people. By the Wizarding world's standards they where fairly common. That all changed that one Halloween night eight years ago.

In search of the child said to vanquish him the dark lord had descended upon the potters. Like a snake waiting to strike he waited till the child's parent had left to fight his minions. Deciding to have the child's parents suffer with the knowledge he had killed there child. All because they stood up to him. Thus he sent his minions to attack a town close enough to draw them out. Like sheep they took the bait with ease. Dashing out of the house to save insects. Leaving only a young woman to guard his would be slayer. That was when he struck. The young woman guarding the child was a swift kill. Two simple words ended her life with ease. It was then he descended upon the children's room. To his mild shock he had found not one but two children sleeping soundly. Twins born no less the minutes apart. Raising his wand he prepared to end his foe now before they became a threat. None would ever know what truly happened that day for years to come.

Deciding to kill them both the dark lord raised his wand towards them. His snake like eyes seeming to look threw them. Into the very essence of there beings. His powers allowing him to see the very essence of there magic. It was then he choose. The tip of his wand was pointed like a laser at the sleeping girl. Out of the two she was clearly the strongest of the them. She was then one to defeat him? The mere thought caused him to chuckle. With absolutely no sympathy or regret he uttered the same words that killed there sitter. "Avada Kadavera." A beam of green light shot out of the wand. Shooting out towards her the beam's soul purpose was to end her life. It's power to instantly kill was legendary.

What happened next was beyond the man's ability to understand. The sleeping girl opened her eyes. Having studied his prey he knew the children should both have emerald green eyes. Due to there mother having emerald green eyes. She was one of the few Mudbloods he genuinely respected enough to want to kill himself. Yet instead she had one sickly gold eye and a dark green one. The pupil in each was slightly slitted. While each of the twin globes began to glow softly. As the beam was about to hit her it arced around. Heading strait back towards the snake like man. He had no time to dodge or comprehend how it happened. When the beam hit him his body began to wither and crumble to dust. The price for the countless spells and rituals used to enhance himself. He had long ago stopped considering himself human. Quickly his very soul began to leave his body. While a shadow around the girl formed. The last thing he saw in this life would become his obsession in the next one. Humanoid in shape it had two large bat like wings. Reaching out the shadow seemed to reach into the dying man. Ripping out a small glowing orb of dark light the shadow then placed the orb into the girl. The orb slowly merged with the tiring infant. Before it began it was all over. As the girl feel back to sleep the boy awakened. At seeing the shadow above him the child began to cry.

Startled the shadowy specter released a small burst of energy. Not enough to harm the child but to forever alter the course of both there lives. As the energy caused a small cut to form on the boys forehead. Just enough to cause a scar to form on his forehead in the shape of a V. Above the right eye it radiated a dark aura. Thus was ended the reign of Lord Voldemort. Felled not by a noble knight in shining armor. Or by a powerful wizard fighting in the name of justice and honor. But by a small one year old child and the mysterious being protecting her. Yet this was only the first battle. For from the cloak came a black wisp of smoke from the tattered cloth that seeped threw the floor.

A mere ten minutes later there parent arrived. To find a soundly sleeping daughter and a crying son. When the smoke cleared it was announced by there old mentor and self appointed leader of the light Albus Dumbledore. That there son had defeated the dark lord. The evidence being a check on the dark lords wand. As well as the dark energy in the boy's scare. From that day on Jacob was a hero and a celebrity. There family becoming wealthy and famous over night. While Rose swiftly faded into the background. Often scene and not heard.

Thus when it was announced that the party was solely for him she didn't cry she didn't show any emotion. It was just another in a long line of attempts to drive her away. Having long since grown use to being nothing more then a burden to them she choose to avoid them all. Secluding herself to the garden and her room. Surrounded by her namesake flowers she painted to release her pain and emotions. While she would never believe it she was gifted with painting. Her dark almost crimson red hair was just past her shoulders. While her bangs nearly blocked out her eyes. The twin emerald orbs shined like gems. While she appeared to be a younger version of her mother. She was the average height for a girl her age. The house elves made sure she never missed a meal. In truth they where the closest things to real parents she had. It was they who got her into painting. When three years ago her parents didn't get anything for her Christmas. The house elves had gotten her the first paint set.

While she avoided the party inside the sounds easily reached her. He noise of two hundred people talking of nothing but her brother was like knives to her heart. Her ears strained to find just one person speak her name. Just one person to remember she existed. Thus when everyone began to sing happy birthday the wall finally collapsed. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she cried her heart out. Memories burned into her mind kept playing themselves over and over in her mind. How whenever her brother was near her parents completely ignored her. How when she had done magic they had cheered her brother on thinking he did it. To when her mother stopped smiling whenever she looked at her. The memories kept getting more vivid while nearby fate was going to act.

From a nearby Rosebush slithered a fair sized garden snake. Dark green scales made it hard to see the serpent until it was right next to her. The snake coiled itself next to her. While its eyes looked at her intently. As if the snake was studying her. What happened next shocked the girl to the point she nearly stopped crying instantly. With a soothing gentle voice the snake spoke. A soft hissing lay underneath the voice as it spoke kindly to her. "What isss the matter dear?"

Stopping her crying she looked down in surprise. Seeing the snake she could only voice the thought running threw her mind. "You can talk?" With a clear laughing the snake moved in front of her. "No my dear you are merely speaking my language. A truly rare gift these days. No tell me dear why are you crying?" With newfound tears not of pain but of joy she told her story to the small garden snake. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy just to vent her feelings to another. While the snake laid in her lap for the warmth. The tiny serpent listened to the pained child speak of years of pain. The hissing language of the snake almost sounding like a song as she spoke. Little did she know a person had seen her. More importantly said person had seen her talking to the snake.

Later that night the party had ended. Rose now walked threw the massive mansion in search of the kitchen. The party having died out hours ago she was solely trying to get a drink before going to bed. Going down a large corridor she stopped as she passed a large set of doors that led to the potter family library. She had been banned from going in by her father. The cause of his banning her was never explained the her. The cause of her stopping was the voice of none other then Albus Dumbledore speaking with a rare seriousness. "Are you sure about this Remus? Are you a hundred percent sure she was talking in Parsletounge?" Looking at the door confused she leaned closer to listen in on the conversation. Doing so would forever change her a voice full of anger the clear voice of her uncle Remus echoed threw the door. He was one of the few human people to ever show her kindness. "Oh I know what I saw. She was talking to that damn snake in that vile tongue. Who knows how long before she becomes a dark witch and we have another him to deal with." The murmuring that followed to hard for her to make out. Thus she pressed her head against the door.

Realizing they where talking about her she made sure to listen to every word she could. Next came the soft spoken voice of her mother. "Remus we don't know she will turn out like him. After all she is just a child." Rose smiled slightly at her mother defending her. Her hope that her mother cared for her was slowly returning. Only for that smile to vanish as her own father said annoyed. "Oh grow up Lilly. Name one damn speaker that ever turned out on the light side. She was destined to be a dark witch the moment she talked to that filthy serpent."

Tears threatened to escape as she heard that. The snake named Zala had been so nice to her. Listening to all her troubles and sorrows. How could he call her a filthy serpent. She knew her father would never love her like he loved Jacob but to hear him say it so bluntly hurt all the worse. What happened next made her blood run cold. As she heard something she hoped to forget. With a soft spoken yet seemingly sage like tone Dumbledore said with no regret. "I suggest the only thing we can do in this matter. We must seal off her magic forever. It may be the only way to nip this in the bud. To prevent another Voldemort from plaguing our world."

The color drained from her face as he said that. For a witch and wizard there magic was everything. It was literally there lifeblood. To bind ones magic against there will was considered the worst crime they could do. Not even the Dark lord dared do that to a child. He considered death to be a less painful punishment. For someone like Dumbledore to suggest it so casually like that was a nightmare. He was supposed to be a leader of good men. Not a monster that so casually domes witches to a hell on earth. What was said next caused her to soon flee in horror. Her own mother said with no visible regret in her voice. "Prepare the ritual as soon as you can."

Stepping back she looked at the door in terror. Her parents where preparing to seal her magic away for life. While she had yet to gain her wand or practice magic in earnest. It was her dream to become a witch who's skill made her brother all but pale in comparison. To use her magic so no child would have the life she had. Terror was gripping her heart when a whisper echoed threw her mind. Almost unable to hear it the voice seemed to calm her slightly. "Run as far as you can"

Looking around the hall she dashed off. A plain she had only dreamed of in her darkest moments of sadness her only hope. As she ran for the first part of her plan. She dashed into her room in a panic. In a mad dash to escape her fate she grabbed her jacket and all the money she had managed to squirrel away. As she stuffed her pockets with as much as they could hold she dashed out. Determined to escape before the ritual could be done. Throwing care to the wind she threw the doors open to her fathers personal study. Many where the times she hid in here while her parents friends the Weasleys came. The youngest son would all but terrorize her with her brother laughing while watching. Thus she knew where her goal was hidden. A powerful relic that had been passed down the family for generations.

Buy the far corner there was an empty space where nothing seemed to rest. Yet in a world of magic it the empty spaces that hold the most. Dashing over towards the area she reached out grabbing what seemed to be thin air. Tugging on what appeared to be thin air revealed a coat hanger appearing from thin air itself. While Rose seemed to be holding a cloth of nothing. With teary eyes she wrapped the cloth over herself. Causing her to disappear. This was an special invisibility cloak given to her father by her grandfather before his death. A rare artifact used by the Wizarding world's law enforcement officers known as the aurors. Now it was her sole chance to escape.

In the far wall rested a massive fireplace. The entrance easily able to have a person stand inside of it. A far sized bowl was placed in a holder on the right side of the fireplace. This was a floo terminal. A special means of magical transportation and communication. It was now her sole means of escape. From the bowl came a small hand full of grey powder. As if suspended in thin air the powder moved to inside of the fireplace. With a clear voice Rose said boldly. "Floo port" In a flash of green flames she was gone. Never to walk the halls of her home for years to come.

In the heart of nearly every major city there was a floo port. The magical equivalent of an airport. Massive Floo gates able to hold fifty people each linked to other ports. While in one hallway rested several hundred common sized floo gates. This was where people arrived for international Floos. The port was a constant sea of people moving across the globe on everything from vacations to business trips. The port never closed ad never stopped. The port was always a sea of people. Thus when a floo flared green yet no one exited none paid any mind.

Moving threw the sea of people Rose moved with care not to bump into anyone. She moved threw the port with terror in her heart. The chance she would be capture at any moment scared her. Her goal was to simply get as far as she could from the people who planned take away the one thing in life that was truly hers. Stopping in the sea of people she couldn't find a gate to use to escape the country. That was when she stopped. The sounds died in her ears while her vision got fuzzy. Looking around she looked on in confusion as a single floo gate was as clear as day. It almost seemed to glow for a moment before everything returned to normal.

Deciding to trust the vision she dashed over to the floo gate. In bold bronze letters above the archway was the destination 'Domino City' Twenty odd people currently occupied the gate. Thus it was easy for her to slip in. Going towards a corner she waited. Praying that the floo would activate as soon as possible. Seconds seemed like minutes as she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. As it would seem like it would never come salvation came. As green flames engulfed her vision. She had left magical Britain for what would be years to come.

On the other side of the world in the heart of Japan lay the world famous Domino city. Considered the heart of the Dueling world. Many of the worlds greatest duel monster champion live and fight in this city. The duels here made many people into legends. While at the same time having a thriving Wizarding community hidden just underneath the city. With a flash of green fire Rose arrived in this city. Alone and scared she moved threw the crowds to get out of the Wizarding area of the city. The chance her parents followed her was just to great to ignore. Her attempts caused her to get lost with ease. The streets of the city where like a maze within a maze. She was desperate to find some kind of shelter soon. Only to soon did she find herself in the streets of Domino cities duel district.

The sun was just beginning to set as she moved threw the alleys of Domino city. Scared and alone she had no idea where to go. She didn't even speak the local language or how to find food and a place to sleep for the night. Fear began to creep into her heart. As the shadows began to get bigger. When once more the feeling she got when she was in the floo port over came her. Almost in a daze she walked down seemingly random alleys. The young girl seemed to be walking on autopilot. Her cloak almost fell off as she reached a dead end. What she found caused her face to pale in fright.

Slumped down against the wall was a man in a black cloak. Only half his face was visible yet it wasn't that of a man. If he had ever been a man he wasn't anymore. The skin was cracked grey stone twisted and deformed. As if someone had turned him into that state. Rose knew in her heart he was a wizard. An unfortunate wizard who had crossed the wrong man. The tales her father told her of the Dark lord's war let her know what magic could do. As she was about to run away in case the man who did this was still around she stopped. As a golden flash caught her gaze. Looking closer she saw a curved piece of gold sticking out of the man's robe. The shine of the metal almost put her into a trace.

With almost feather like steps she walked closer to him. Kneeling down she pulled the cloak back off her head. To anyone watching it would appear as if a young girl's head was floating in midair. Reaching closer towards the gold shine she steeled her resolve to claim the item for her own. With her right hand she took hold of the edge of the gold. With a slight tug the item was revealed. As it fell easily from the man's robes. Rose could only stare on in awe of the item now in her hand.

A gold ring ten inches wide. In the ring itself was a flat pyramid with an eye in the center. The top of the ring held a smaller ring just big enough to fit a cord threw. Cleary this was meant to be a necklace of some sort. Due to the brown cord looped threw the top part of the ring. While at the bottom of the ring evenly spaced out hung five golden spikes. Each only three inches long they dangled loosely on the ring. Mesmerized Rose carefully slipped the cord over her neck. The ring rested at her waist loosely.

Looking down at the ring she could tell it was special. As she could feel powerful magic deep within the golden artifact. Gazing at the ring her eyes widened as one of the spikes began to glow softly. Lifting the ring up she watched as the spike pointed at the man's body. As a similar glow was emitted from inside the man's robe. With a dazed look she reached inside the robes towards the glow. Slowly her hand sought the source of the glow. She didn't realize she was reaching into the robes until her hand wrapped around something cold and metal. The very instant her hands touched metal the glow stopped.

Pulling out the small metal object Rose looked at the strange object in confusion. A small metal case larger then a deck of cards. Engraved on the front of the case was a fierce looking black dragon. With burning red eyes. She was almost mesmerized by the dragon engraved on the front. Like it somehow called out to her. While with a rare show of childlike curiosity she lifted the top of the case slowly. Inside was a thick stack of odd cards she had never seen before.

Taking the cards out she could feel they had an odd power somehow linked to the ring. One by one she looked at the cards in awe. The first several cards had unique purple edges and bottoms. While an image was printed on the top half of the card. The next few cards had a light green bottom and edge. While having the same unique and odd images on them. What she saw next caused her to become far more interested. Monsters and beasts where printed on the final cards. Many of them where powerful dragons. Others where knights in heavy armor. On the bottom of the cards where two numbers. Next to the first number was a sword. While the second number had a shield next to it. The cards seemed to entrance her as she came upon similar monster cards with a white background. It was only when she came upon the final card did she gasp in shock and awe. It was if she had found an old friend after years of searching. The pain in her heart lessened simply by looking at the card. While a pulse of pure magic echoed off her.

The card had a white background. With and odd figure displayed on the front that caused her to stare in amazement. A humanoid half human half dragon. The creature was clearly a woman. Twin bat like wings where spread out wide. While her skin was mostly black scales with red one her shins and upper arms. Her eyes where two colors. One burning green the other pale gold. With a third larger eye on her forehead. The third eye was sideways. With the pupil almost looking reptilian. Long spiky hair ran past her shoulders. On one half her hair was a light grey. On the other it was a dark purple. Looking closer at the card she saw the name of the card on the top. With a soft stunned voice she said allowed.

"Yubel the dragon goddess."

From the card came a pulse of magic that turned her hair nearly completely black. While her bangs changed to match the figure on the card. The bangs on her right the light grey. While the bangs on her left where purple. As if all the energy had left her body Rose passed out. Almost as soon as she hit the ground a black house cat landed near her. The small black cat had short fur and golden eyes. Eyes that showed intelligence far above a normal house cat. The feline looked at Rose closely. The invisibility cloak only covering half her body. It seemed as if the cat knew what the cloak was and the power it possessed. With one final look at the man in the tattered cloak the cat walked next to the girl. Her eyes never leaving the girl.

Five minutes later the local equivalent of the magical law enforcement arrived. Dressed in black Kimonos they where armed with both wands and swords they where simply called the Reapers. One of the most feared and respected forces in the magical world. Six reapers stood around the remains of the dead man. With a cringe one of the men said sadly. "Looks like where to late. This guys been dead at least an hour." With that they went about there job. Gathering evidence on just what happened.

What they didn't find was one nine year old girl, a deck of duel monsters cards, an invisibility cloak, and one large gold necklace. Nor would they ever find the black cat that had left four minutes before they arrived. Taking said things with it.

Dreamscape

Fire engulfed the lands and seas as far as the eye could see. Beasts of every size and form battled with the fury of the gods. Mountains rose and where leveled with ease. It seemed as if the very earth would be ripped in two. Sparing none from this war of Titanic proportions. In the center of all this was the source of the death and destruction.

A beast larger then any mountain. With a body that seemed to radiated pure malice and evil. Facing this evil where twelve beasts. With an earth shattering blast the evil titan looked at one of the beings in absolute rage. One of the twelve was a distorted shadow. A humanoid shape with large bat like wings. With three eyes shining in the crimson sky. With a voice of pure hatred the titan said with a voice that shook the earth.

"So you have betrayed me, my own general. What do you have to say" As he said the person's name all sound seemed to stop for just a split second. While the shadowy figure seemed to chuckle and say with an almost reptilian voice. "Prepare to die." With that the two beings clashed.

Mortal world

Rose's eyes snapped open as the dream ended. Dazed and confused it took her awhile to gain her bearings. When the memories of the night before returned full swing she sat up in a blur. Panicked she looked around to find out where she was. The room was sparsely decorated. With a window on the far wall along with a desk. She was currently on a futon. Not wanting to get in trouble she began to stand up. Only to pause as a young man's voice said amused.

"How ya doin little witch?"

Looking behind her she saw a man in his late twenties. Leaning calmly on the wall behind himself. Next to him was the black cat from the night before. The cats tail swayed lazily side to side. He was currently in a loose fitting dark green outfit. While he was wearing a green and white striped bowl hat. Under the hat was messy dirty blond hair. Along with wooden sandals. In his right hand was a wooden cane. With an amused grin he used his left hand to hold up the deck of cards.

"The names Kisuke Urahara and we have lots to talk about."

There chapter one done. Now please leave you opinions and suggestions. I put a lot of work into this redo. Meanwhile I want to nip this in the bud. The reason this isn't in the crossover section is because I'm using all three shows in this. As well as a little Bleach. I have just one final request. Please don't flame me. This is my first Harry potter fanfic.


	2. The beginnings of a new life

Okay that was a good first chapter. This one will basically be part two of the start now enjoy.

Card stats for "Yubel the dragon goddess"

Level Twelve

Attack points 3000 Defense points 2500

Syncro ingredients One dragon Tuner plus one or more dragon monsters.

Effect one, Draconic fusion- When summoned to the field Yubel is able to fuse with any one dragon. Once fused the combined attack points are doubled. While the combined creature is immune from any spell and trap cards. After end faze card goes to graveyard.

Effect two, Draconic sacrifice- When two dragon cards are in the graveyard they can be removed from play to return Yubel to the field. Whatever effects and abilities the sacrificed dragons held are transferred to Yubel.

Walking down the extravagant hallway James potter showed just how exhausting the previous night truly was. It had all started so grand. Some of the most influential wizards in England had come to wish his precious son a happy birthday. Some of the gifts where beyond extravagant. From the nimbus 1999 model brooms. To the autographed snitches from many of the worlds leading quidditch teams. It was truly a night to be proud of his dear son Jacob. Then it all came crashing down in one glorious blaze. All because of her failure of a daughter Rose.

It wasn't that he hated her daughter. Far from it deep down he did care for her. It was just every time he looked at her he knew she would never be half the wizard his son was. He could already here the ridicule and jokes. The shame she would bring to the Potter name. It was originally that thought that caused him to be so bitter towards her. Then it became every little thing she did wrong that drove him into a frenzy. Often times he thought it would be more humane just to wipe her memories of magic and leave her with her aunt and uncle. All it would take was a little gold to get them to take her. At that thought he realized he would indeed halve to go threw with that plan. As the memories of last night came back like a bad nightmare. Unfortunately for him it was a nightmare that would never go away.

It was near the end of the party when that last of the guests had left. He had just said goodbye to the new minister of magic Cornelius Fudge when he came. With a cold glare one of his oldest and most trusted friends came up to him. The look in his eyes was one he had not seen since the war. He at first thought that he may have been bewitched or had his secret revealed during the party. Already he was preparing for disaster control. Thus when he said the words that came next. He was already slightly prepared for the disastrous news. "We need to talk, it concerns Rose." The way he said his daughters name told him she had done something horrible. He had only prayed he could do something about it before it went back to his son. Little did he know the effect that night would have on the world for centuries to come.

In less then an hour nearly the entire order of the Phoenix had gathered. A secret group started to battle Lord Voldemort. Founded by the self proclaimed leader of the light Albus Dumbledore himself. They where the Potters secret army to protect there son Jacob at all costs. In case any servants of the dark lord tried to avenge there fallen leader. These twenty seven people believed they where the last line of defense against the forces of the dark. At first they wondered why they had been gathered on so soon after the party. Many had just returned home when they where called back for an emergency meeting. When Remus Lupin had informed them of what he had witnessed pure chaos engulfed the room. For half the night they argued and debated. Until they came to there final decision. His daughter for the sake of the world. Would have her magic sealed away forever. She would then have her memories altered and left with her aunt and uncle on her mothers side. He had met them only once and knew she would have a harsh unforgiving life. But in his mind she had chosen her own fate. The moment she had spoken with that snake. She was destined to become a dark witch. Something he would never let his family be known for. It was after he had made his choice that he suffered a betrayal like no other. When a brother in all but blood betrayed him.

Sirius Orion Black was many things but one thing he wasn't was a monster. Coming from a family that had long practiced the so called dark arts. He had shocked the world when unlike every other member of his family he had been sorted in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. For the first year he had been ridiculed by nearly the whole school. But for everything he took he dished back. It was this that led him to forge a friendship with James Potter. The two had become brothers in all but blood. In his honest opinion it was his friendship with James that kept him from becoming the dark wizard that everyone expected him to become. It was a shock to be sure when he heard his goddaughter was a parseltongue. Be he knew many witches and wizards threw history that where also speakers and where noble. He himself was a speaker. He had simply kept it a secret to not make James feel jealous. Thus when talk began of sealing her magic away for one gift he was frozen in place. It was only when James said calmly to prepare for a ritual not even Voldemort would use that he exploded.

Standing up strait he looked at his dearest friend in disbelief and rage. His voice seemed to be enhance with magic as he yelled at his friend of nearly thirty years. "How can you sit there so calmly and say something like that! Rose is your DAUGHTER for Merlin's sake. Your own flesh and blood and your willing to do to her what the dark lord himself would never do! Your willing to take away her magic just for one lousy gift. Snake speakers are not evil James. No one gift defines a person!" The glare his friend sent back to him caused a shiver to run down his spine. With an almost hollow voice James Potter said coldly. "Name one Sirius name one damn speaker that ever turned out even half decent." At seeing him in deep thought James thought he had won. In his mind anything dealing with snakes was evil pure and simple. Thus what happened next was an absolute betrayal in his mind.

With a rare show of conviction in his eyes Sirius stepped towards his friend. Determined to save the life of his goddaughter he made his choice. To reveal his single greatest secret. One not even his family knew he had. Looking James dead in the eye he said with conviction and with no fear. "Alright James you want me to name one I will. This wizard was a Gryffindor and is a decorated Auror who has captured over twenty death eaters. His name is Sirius Orion Black your best friend." All the color had drained from his friend's face when those three words left Sirius' mouth. Looking almost in a trance James was like a statue. The others could only look on in shock and confusion. Only the crackling of the fireplace made any sound in the room. Several who knew him where beginning to question the beliefs. While one old man had a calculating look in his eye. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

James himself was unable to believe what he had just heard. I only a few seconds the words had played a thousand times threw his mind. It had almost gotten to the point his mind shut down. It was with one last attempt to retain his sanity that he said with a hollow laugh. "That's not funny Sirius." With a cold glare James froze in his place. Looking James dead in the eye Sirius knew he would need absolute proof. With a sigh he tapped into his magic. Letting it flow into his voice he said one simple line in Parseltongue. One that he would both love and hate for the rest of his days. "_I am a Parseltongue my friend."_ The hissing voice language of the snakes could never be understood by normal ears. Yet there was not a soul in the room that did not recognize it. Many where the dark spells the Dark lord cast in it's language. All those that doubted his claim now believed him.

Sirius had known James most of his life. He knew that this was a lot to take in. He just hoped it would help little Rose. It was with a pained heart that he saw the storm of emotion in his friend's eyes. With a sincere voice he began to say. "James I'm sor" He never finished that sentence as a fist collided with his face. Stumbling onto his back he fought the stars out of his vision. Looking up he froze as he saw the fury I his best friend's eyes. Along with his fist still in the air. Shocked he was about to ask why when James cut him to it. With venom nearly dripping from his voice James Potter said with cold fury. "You filthy good for nothing snake." Desperate to save there friendship Lily Spoke for the first time. "James please!" That was a far as she got before James yelled out. "Be silent Lily! All of you stay out of this!" He then drew his wand as others in the room gasped. Many thought that in his rage James was about to kill Sirius. As they where in the middle of drawing there own wands James Potter spoke in a cold fury that chilled them to there bones.

"Sirius Orion Black you have betrayed my friendship and dishonored my family. I hereby cast you out of this home and banish you from all properties owned by my family." Sirius reached out pleadingly for him to stop. Only for four words to be uttered. "SO MOTE IT BE!" Near instantly the powerful wards of the potter estate reacted. Sensing a person banned from the grounds they teleported him to just outside the gate. A simple ward but powerful in it's own rights. Sirius Black had vanished in a soft pop. Never to be seen in the house of the Potter's again. As he lowered his wand his looked around the room. At seeing the looks from the order he became drained of energy. Almost in a daze he looked around and said. "I'm sorry you all had to see that. But it had to be done."

With several soft steps Albus Dumbledore stood before him. None noticed him slide his wand back into his sleeve. Standing before James he looked at him with the aura of a kind grandfather. He then placed his hands on his former students shoulders and said in a sage like voice. "You did what you thought was best. None of us should dare fault you for that. This has been a troubling ordeal for you, for all of us. We all trusted Sirius and he kept this from us. There is no telling what else he hid." Looking at the others in the room he said with an aura of wisdom. "I will have the minister himself investigate him. Just in case he has truly betrayed us. But let us not forget why we gathered here in the first place." Still shaken James all but mumbled. "Yes the ritual when can it be done?"

Looking at him Dumbledore said with regret. "I can have the preparations done in three days. We must be careful not to endanger dear Rose's life." It was with heavy hearts that they soon filed out. Returning to there homes. Many where just trying to comprehend what had just happened. Several where planning to pay Sirius a visit the next day. If only to get more answers. That was the night the taxed James potter so badly. In only eight short hours the sun had risen.

At seeing the door to his study he sighed in relief. The fifty year old bottle of Firewhiskey hidden in his desk a welcome thought. The burning alcohol would be pleasant on his frayed nerves. While his mind still reeled from Sirius' betrayal. As he opened the door he walked strait for his desk. His body almost moving on it's own. As he was about to sit down his eyes widened in horror. As the bare exposed coat hanger stood like an open wound. Dashing towards the coat hanger he grabbed the wooden hanger in fear. Desperate he then dropped to the ground. His hands searching the floor for the invisible cloth. Passed down his family for generations. When all his hands met was hard floor the color drain from his face. With fear in his eyes he went to the fireplace. Having filled the bowl only a few days ago he knew how much was supposed to be in the bowl. He stood frozen as his eyes locked on the bowl. There clear as day was a small hand print. As if a child's hand had grabbed a handful of the powerful powder. It took a full ten seconds for him to realize what had happened. Panicked he ran out of the room screaming out as loud as he could. "Lilly find Rose now!"

Over five hours passed before there search led to nothing. No trace could be found of the little girl. The house elves had been genuinely shocked by her fleeing. The elves had tried to find her with there own magic but where unable to locate her. The only explanation they could give was that she was well beyond the borders of Britain. To her parents horror there search had led to nothing. There daughter was gone along with her father's invisibility cloak. With no clue as to where she could have gone. She was anywhere within the floo network. With the cloak aiding her she could literally be anywhere on earth. Gathering in the library both her parents and Dumbledore met for another meeting. With a heavy sense of dread in the air the aged wizard looked at two of his favorite students. His eyes showed his age as he asked them the same question as last night. "Are you sure about this? Have you searched the entire grounds?"

Glaring at him in a rare show of rage James replied annoyed. "Of course I'm sure. My cloak is gone as well as some Floo powder. I may not be a field Auror anymore but I know how to do my job. That snake speaking brat is gone and she stole my cloak! Who knows what dark magic she's learning right now." The anger coming off him was almost in waves. It was clear on more push was all it took to get him to something he may one day regret. Little did they know that push would unintentionally come from his wife.

Trying to calm her husband Lilly Potter said as serenely as she could. Desperate to calm her enraged husband. "We don't know that for sure James. She might have heard us last night and ran away scared. If we explain to her just why where doing this I'm sure she will return." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Trying to in some way make him see maybe there was another way. The thought of her daughter being gone was like a knife to the heart. She was now lost and scared. With no one to protect her. For a mother this was the worst pain she could bare. Yet her words fell on deaf ears as her husband glared at her. The look in his eyes told her he was beyond reason.

Glaring at her he drew forth a slender wooden stick from his sleeve. This was the key to all European magic. The symbol of the western wizard known as the wand. Lily reflexively flinched at the action. In his current state he was capable of anything. A fact that she a sad to admit at the moment. With that same cold glare he looked at her and said. "I won't allow that brat to destroy this family. Take out your wand Lilly!" Dreading just what he was about to do she slowly took out her own wand. Her hand trembling as she drew forth the slender stick. She silently prayed that he wasn't about to do what she suspected he was about to do. While Dumbledore looked on in sorrow as the two raised there wands up to eye level. His mind playing a hundred scenarios. The most likely of them caused him to frown. As it may hamper his plans to get the girl. Fortunately for his plans he now had a backup.

In a cold emotionless voice James said with no sign of sympathy. "I James Potter head of the noble house of Potter hereby banish Rose Potter from the house the family and strip any claims she would have on our wealth Titles and magic." The color drained from Lily's face as he said these words. At first she tried to think he was playing one of his old pranks. Only when she saw the glow of his wand did she realize this was real. Looking into his eyes she saw that this was the only choice. A single tear ran down her face as Lilly looked at her husband and said. " I Lilly Evans Potter also banish my daughter from the house family and any claim she would have on our wealth and magic." Each word was like a knife to the heart. By the end she was on the verge of breaking down. Only the pull on her magic stopped her from collapsing.

Red sparks flew from there wands as a flash of red light engulfed them. Both could feel as if a string had been cut inside them. As there bond with there daughter was all but destroyed. Only the most powerful of blood magic could find the link between her and the potters. Lowering his wand James began to walk away while saying. "I'm going to Gringotts to finish this. I suggest you burn everything in her room. Who knows what she cursed in there." watching him go Dumbledore said with great sympathy. "I hope his pride has not doomed us all." He then walked towards Lily. Placing a hand on her shoulder he then said in a grandfatherly tone. "I am so sorry for your loss Lily. Rose truly was a wonderful child." That was the crack that broke the dame. Tears began to flow freely as she cried hysterically. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her. He just waited while she let loose the tears. All the while he was plotting how to deal with Sirius and Rose.

When the tears finally ended lily left the room. After thanking him for his words. Leaving Dumbledore to himself. Walking over to a large window over looking the garden. His aged eyes looked out upon the garden. Birds flew out of the flowers as he thought of what had just transpired. With a sigh he looked upon the flowers and said. "I must find her as soon as possible. The power of a speaker is a rare power only I can wield safely. As for Sirius I believe Fudge will be of great help in that regard." With that he left to begin his own search of the girl. His plans for her where anything but good for her.

On the other side of the world a meeting was taking place that would change the world.

"The names Kisuke Urahara and we have lots to talk about."

Looking at the man Rose nervously looked around. Still in a daze she had no idea where she was. The room was plain with only the futon she was sitting in. With the man standing next to the door blocking her if she tried to run. As fear began to creep up her spine her eyes widened as she saw him holding the deck. The metal case called out to her like an old friend. With a weak nervous voice she asked him. "Please can I have that back?" The fear in her voice was clear. Hiding his shock at how frightened the child was Kisuke tried his best to avoid frightening her. Chuckling he then gently tossed her the card case. Like a snake striking it's prey she caught the case. Her hands wrapping around the metal case in fear that it would vanish. Almost reverently she began to look threw the cards. To her relief each one was still there. She was stopped from her check when Kisuke caught her attention.

Watching her look threw the cards he chuckled and said amused. "You must really love duel monsters. Those cards are definatly rare." Looking up at him she was clearly confused. She had no idea what the cards where for. Thinking about it she had no idea why they called to her. Desperate for answers she asked him nervously. "What's duel monsters?" With that same chuckle the man replied calmly. "Oh just one of the most popular games in the world. If you want I can teach you how to play. But first there is the little matter of this little witch."

With that he reached out with his now free hand. Into the space on his right. Seeming to grab thin air he pulled. Like a cloth being lifted off a small desk was revealed. The desk was rather plain while the only feature on it was the black house cat sitting calmly. It's eyes looking calmly at her with an intelligence far beyond a simple cat. The girl's eyes widened in wonder at what she had seen. Turning the cloak inside out revealed one side made things invisible. While the other side looked like the night sky. As if someone had taken a knife and cut a piece of the night sky out. As he folded the cloth up he looked at her amused and said. "An invisibility cloak is a dangerous thing to have in this city madam." Fortunately for you I found you before the Reapers could. They don't like children running around with class four items. Now what's you name miss?"

Looking at him her eyes widened in shock. Thinking about it now she couldn't remember a thing. The only thing she could remember was finding those cards. Along with a glint of gold light. Harder she tried until a tear slipped down her face. The fear and pain where beginning to get to her. Looking at the man she said in parsletoung. Not realizing she was speaking the language of the serpents. "I don't remember anything" Looking at her in surprise he then took a closer look at her. For one brief second his eyes seemed to glow while he held no emotion in his eyes. As soon as that look came it ended. With a sigh he then said with a saddened gaze. "A British parsletoung. Now I understand the things you must have been threw. No wonder you lost your memory."

With a look towards the cat a silent conversation took place. As if two old solders where making a battle plain without a word being spoken between them. The cat then nodded it's head with one final look at the girl. With a soft meow the cat ran out of the room. Looking at the her he then said kindly. "Don't be scared kid. Your in my shop Urarahara Duel Depo and magical refuge. Your safe here and I promise to help you." Looking at her clutching the cards an idea came to him as he then said. "How about I teach you how to play Duel monsters till my friend gets back. I promise you'll love the game." She then looked from the deck to back to him. Her distrust of the man was still there. While in the heart of the deck one lone card glowed. As it glowed the same voice that told Rose to run whispered in her mind. "_Trust him"_ A hopeful smile started to appear as she said. "Okay."

Nearly an hour later an unusual sight could be seen walking down the streets of Domino city. A person dressed in a loose fitting black kimono along with a white hiori was heading for a simple shop in the market district. While this would normally draw stares and whispers in this day and age. None seemed to notice the person. As if there very perception of her was blocked. Yet every now and then one lone person would see her. These where the magical residents of Domino city. Each one who saw her looked on in awe and admiration. For this was a person to truly respect. With long black hair tied into a braid on the front of her chest. She was a woman of stunning beauty in her late twenties. Her face seemed to be in an eternally serene smile. While at her waist was an elegant katana. That seemed to radiate an odd feeling of power. The woman herself gave off the aura of peace and kindness. While the black cat from the shop rested on her shoulders.

This was none other then Retsu Unohana. Head of the medical and welfare core of the Japanese magical federation. Hailed as one of the greatest medical witches of the past three hundred years. Not a single patient of hers was said to have died. A record that has been tested many times over the years. While her sword Tenseiga was said to have powers to seal and cast powerful wards. Forged by a distant ancestor of hers when war was as common as air. None dared harmed her for fear not of what she would do to them. But what the people who's lives she had saved time and again would do to her. During the war with Voldemort the dark lord himself had chosen not to harm her when he tried to recruit solders from around the world. An event that caused the minister of magic to place her o there most wanted list. Claiming she was in league with the dark lord. The fact that she herself went into the field to help people whenever she could only enhanced her fame.

With a serene smile that held a hint of concern the legendary healer looked at the cat and said gently. "Are you sure you have told me everything you know." The tone in her voice somehow while gentle held a sense of doom for anyone on her bad side. Looking the woman in the eyes the cat then talked with the voice seeming to belong to a young man. "Yes I have told you all that I know. Last night Kisuke and I found the girl in an alley near our shop. When she awoke we found her to have amnesia and is a parsletoung. Kisuke could tell she was from Britain from his analytical skills." Gazing at the cat she then said calmly. "Oh that's odd because Reapers found a body three blocks from your shop. But you wouldn't know about that would you." The look in the cat's eyes showed that it was unaffected by the gaze the woman gave her. As they continued on there way to the shop. As they soon reached there destination.

With a sad gaze she then stopped in front of there destination. A small two story shop. While a common sight in the area it had an odd aura about it. Over the entrance was a sign that said Urahara Duel Depo. On one side of the sign was three duel monsters cards. While on the other was a duel disk. Yet if one had the gift that was magic they could see another sign above that. A simple wooden sign that said Kisuke's Magical refuge. Looking on she prepared herself for what was about to happen. As many times this was the worst part of the job. The information Yoruichi had given her had done little to calm her worry. "A parseltongue once considered a gift in Europe now considered the mark of a dark lord in the making. I only hope there irrational hatred has not destroyed this child's heart." With that she went inside. Prepared to face whatever horror was awaiting her inside.

In the same room she woke up in Rose was having her first duel ever with Kisuke. Sitting across from each other. The cards laid out on the floor before them as they played. A simple floating charm on the floor made them easier to pick up and handle. The deck seemed to call to her. Helping her learn what to do as if she had been dueling all her life. Kisuke had ever seen a person duel so well on there first game. Having hosted several tournaments himself this was a treat for him. In a few years he could see her in championship level duels. The young girl smiled as she said with pride. "Luster dragon attacks opponent directly." With a chuckle the mysterious shop owner looked at her and said. "Your good kid. Maybe one day you could go pro." Rose then looked at the door without warning. As if she could sense someone was on the other side of the door. After several seconds the door slowly opened. To reveal a smiling Retsu and the cat. While the attention was on Retsu, Kisuke looked at Rose with an analyzing eye. As not even he knew she was about to enter.

When she first saw the woman she was nervous at first. She was only just now beginning to trust Kisuke. Her fear soon began to melt as the woman smiled kindly and said. "Why hello there little one my name is Retsu Unohana. I'm a friend of Kisuke here, and I came to help you." Walking over she then sat down facing her. With the cat moving to rest in Rose's lap. A soft purring could be heard from the cat. With a smile Rose began to gently pet the small black cat. Looking the young girl over her trained healer mind took in countless details. A skill developed over years in the world of medicine. In a matter of seconds she had compiled her entire state of health. A slight frown came when she noticed the young girl could have a better diet. Yet other then that she was in fine health. For a runaway she was in better shape then most. It was clear to her she had only just recently fled her home. She had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not.

With a gentle calm tone that calmed Rose down Retsu explained why she was here. "My friends said they found you knocked out and helped you. That you also have a very special gift that lets you talk to reptiles. They also told me you can't remember anything about yourself is that true my dear?" With that she tapped into an uncommon art of magic. One that allows a master to read another's thoughts. A skill that required great discipline and focus. While she was no master she could tell with ease if a person was lying. In cases like this one it was a vital tool to help people. Near instantly she could sense the turmoil in the girl's mind. As she fought for even the slightest memory. I a matter of seconds she knew this girl had lost all but her most recent memories. Her heart went out for the girl as she watched her continue to try ad remember anything.

Looking down Rose fought back the tears as she said sadly. "Yes I can't even remember my name. I know I'm a witch and I can use magic. But other then that nothing." Sensing no deception from the girl Retsu then said sadly. "I'm so sorry my dear. You must be so scared. Don't worry though I can help you at least find some of your answers." Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out a sleek syringe. Sleek an compact it held a cap over the needle. Seeing her flinch Retsu smiled kindly and said. "Don't worry my dear. I'm only going to draw some blood. With that I can run tests to find your family and see what other skills you have. I promise this won't hurt a bit." Looking into the woman's eyes calmed her down. As she could sense the woman was honest and kind. Thus she knew she could trust her.

Slowly Rose held out her arm. Hopeful that she could find some way to find some answers. While with a smile Retsu rolled the sleeve up. With practiced precision that came from years of medicine, she drew the blood with ease. Like she promised Rose never felt the needle at all. While the syringe slowly filled with blood Retsu saw the cards and said kindly. "I see you play duel monsters. My son loves the game. He's about your age. I can bring him by with the results if you want." Nodding her reply she watched as Retsu slowly pulled the syringe out. To her joy there wasn't even a mark to show blood had been taken. On pure reflex she rubbed her hand on the area. While Retsu simply smiled at a job well done.

Putting the Syringe back into her sleeve Retsu then looked at Kisuke and said. "I'll be back with the results sometime tomorrow. Can you take care of her till then?" Though Rose couldn't notice an aura surrounded Retsu. One of pure bloodlust and a guarantee of death for all who harmed her. Her previous question wasn't a request it was an order and a warning. Yet little Rose never sensed it. As if the intent was directed solely as Kisuke.

With a nervous laugh he replied calmly. "Of course don't worry. I promise to keep a close watch over her. Have a nice day miss Unohana." Years of knowing the woman had allowed him to gain a tolerance for what was called in many circles the Angel's glare. After a quick glance at the cat Retsu was satisfied that Rose was in good hands. With a sigh she then stood up and said to Rose. "Have a wonderful day." With that she left to do the tests personally. Her interest in the girl gaining first place on her priorities. As the door closed Kisuke smiled and said "How about another duel my dear." The cat known as Yoruichi merely yawned as another duel started. Thus began a new life for Rose Potter. Free of the chains of the past.

Halfway across the world in none other then potter mansion. The first seeds of doubt where slowly being planted. As a mother would soon learn the truth about her only daughter. Walking down the halls in almost a trance. Lilly potter tried to find her own daughters room. For nearly an hour she searched room after room. It was only when she had nearly given up that she finally found her goal. When one of the house elves told her where little Rose's room was. The shame of not knowing where her own child's room was hit hard. As she looked at the room closest to the house elf chambers. With a soft creek the oak door opened. Preparing herself for what terrors lay within. She had no idea what she was about to find. Or the sad truths she was about to uncover.

With wide eyes Lilly Potter looked on in absolute awe of what was before her. As the sight was the farthest thing she had expected to find in her daughter's room. The room was one of the smaller ones in the mansion. She was sure the elves had a larger room. Yet the entire room had one thing that no other in the mansion had. Paintings of every shape and size littered the room. While paints and brushes littered the floor. Many of the paintings where crude and basic. Yet as she looked she could see the quality improve. The paintings ranged from landscapes to full on portraits of everyone Rose knew. It was then she froze in shock at Rose's last unfinished painting. With trembling hands she picked up the unfinished painting. On the canvas was none other then herself. Sitting under a willow tree reading a book. Snow was gently falling down. The bottom left corner had been left blank. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She hadn't even noticed Rose was there that day. Let alone with an entire paint set. With a whisper Lily said to herself. "My god she was never dark at all."

A lone tear went down her face as she sat on her daughter's now abandoned bed. The dawning of just what they had done finally hitting home. The horrible truth of just what she had just allowed to happen. How she may very well never see her little Rose again. With teary eyes she held the fair sized painting close and said. "Oh dear Lord what have we done?"

Several hours later in the heart of the Japanese Magic federation. Retsu Unohana worked calmly in her personal lab. Potions lined the walls and littered the tables. Many of these healing potions had been passed down her family for generations. While The legendary healer herself worked at her largest table. Before her where two large metal bowls. One made from pure gold the other silver. The outside of these bowls was covered in ancient runes said to date back all the way to the time of Atlantis. Filling both bowls halfway was an odd potion. The potion in the gold bowl was silvery and flowed like mercury. While a wisp of green flowed threw the mixture. The potion in the silver bowl had a bronze sheen to it. While a rainbow of colors flowed threw the mixture. This was the key to unlocking the secrets of the girl Kisuke had found.

Before her rested two scrolls. Each was slightly unrolled and held odd almost indecipherable glyphs over them, matching the runes on the bowls. Reaching for the Syringe she carefully placed a drop of blood on each scroll. Taking care to place the blood on a specific rune. The syringe was the carefully put back I a small case. Rolling each up she calmly placed each scroll into separate bowls. Waiting for each scroll to slowly sink into the fluid inside them. Reaching into her kimono she drew forth a slender elegant wand. With a series of fluid graceful movements she spoke in a nearly lost language. One that like Parseltongue a person had to be born with the power to speak. It's name had been lost to the sands of time. Her voice sounded as if she was speaking complete and utter gibberish. While at the same time reverberating threw the air. In a single line she said simply. "_Reveal unto me your secrets." Both bowls where filled with green flames. As the magic searched the girls blood for all her history and secrets. Secrets that would soon be printed on the twin scrolls. Within moments they swiftly vanished. Leaving only the two scrolls behind. Along with the weak smell of sulfur in the air._

_With a satisfied smile she reached into the gold bowl. Drawing out the scrolls she slowly unfurled the first scroll. A small smile of pride flashed threw her face at successfully finding out the girls lineage and family. For on the scroll was everything about her blood relatives dating back ten generations. Revealed by a family tree with the name Rose potter at the base. Next to the name was a black and white image of Rose's face. Confirming that it was indeed Rose. Even on the other side of the world the name Potter was well known. With wide eyes she reached into the other bowl. Swiftly unfurling the parchment she hastily read threw that scrolls information. Her face paled in shock as she read threw the information. As it revealed all the magical abilities she may one day master. Not believing the results she ran the tests four more times. Only stopping because she ran out of the potions for the test. Looking at the fifth copy she said with disbelief. "I have to call a meeting now!"_

_Nearly an hour later a meeting was being held in the heart of the federation. The office could be considered both simple and magnificent. The office was a fair size. With elements from all the known cultures of the world. From feudal Japan to ancient Egypt. Relics and artifacts filled cases on one entire wall. Almost all of human history seemed to fill that one wall. While the opposite wall was one giant bookcase. The tomes and scrolls on that shelf where some of the most valuable in the world. Several of them where the last remaining copies in the world. The desk resting near the back of the office was nothing short of massive. Made from a single piece of wood known as blood oak. A now extinct tree said to hold powerful Magic. The desk was twelve feet wide and nearly five feet long. Glyphs and runes lined the edges of the desk. While carved into the front proud and strong was two eastern style dragons. The way they where carved made it look as if they where dancing. On the desk itself was hundreds of reports files and documents. All this paled in comparison to the man sitting behind the desk itself._

_The man sitting behind the desk was a man seeming to be in his late forties. With short black hair with streaks of silver running threw it. He looked at first glance like any other person off the street. Yet when one looked closer they could see the power radiating off him. A large black trench coat was slung over the chair behind him. While a large broadsword rested on the wall behind him. He was none other then Harry Dresden. Head of the federation and legendary alchemist. It was said it was he who truly made the first philosopher's stone. While the alchemist known as Nicholas Flammel merely copied his work. A fact the famed alchemist never let people forget. His work with the stone was only surpassed by his Bio alchemy. The proof of this was the race of human animal chimeras known as Ferals. An artificial race that now lived in various places all over the world. It was said he could never be surprised anymore. That was about to be put to the test._

_With a look of amazement rarely seen in his later years the old man looked at the twin scrolls before him. Detailing everything about the former Jane Doe now known as Rose Potter. While he had heard that the famous Potter heir had a sister. He never would have thought she would turn up in Domino city of all places. The supposed abilities she also possessed where only icing on the cake. Looking up he stared at Retsu as she stood in front of his desk. The aura of calm she always seemed to radiate was gone at the moment. In it's place was one of absolute seriousness and conviction. With a tired almost annoyed tone he said bluntly. "Please tell me this is a joke you came up with. Punishment for forgetting your birthday or something."_

_Looking at him she slowly shook her head and said sadly. "No sir I almost wish it was. The Jane Doe Kisuke found is the daughter of James and Lilly Potter. Not only that it would seem they disowned her for one ability and neglected to find out her other ones." With that the attention was drawn back to the scrolls. The one for her family showed that Rose had been disowned from the family. Yet the one that drew there attention the most was the second scroll. The one that listed her magical gifts and abilities. With a slight hope the contents of the scroll had changed he then looked up her gifts. There where only five bold words in gold lettering followed by tiny script. The gold words where the common names of her gifts. While the script afterwards detailed what it was and how advanced the gift was. Below all that was one line in ancient Egyptian followed by an image of the gold ring Rose had found. The first on the list was her ability to speak the serpents language. Rare in Britain now there where still a decent number in the east who had it. Yet it was the abilities after that that had him in his current state._

"_So the kid has two unknown powers linked to the spirit world. One of them linked to her animagus form. As well as being a sensor and mild seer. Soifon is going to hound me none stop to get her into the stealth and tracking corps. It also looks like Kisuke with held a little bit of information. He should have told you she had bonded to a millennium item." Trying to keep him calm she then said almost serenely. "Well he is a researcher at heart. He most likely wants first dibs on studying such a rare and powerful artifact. Besides don't you already have the millennium dagger." With that she looked at the case of relics. Her gaze fixed on one item in particular._

_With an annoyed glare also gazed at the shelf of ancient artifacts. In the very center of the case rested an ancient dagger. The blade was slender and curved. Made from a mixture of silver and gold. While the handle was made from beautifully crafted white gold. With a dragon's head at the base. An eye identical to the one on the ring rested where the blade met the handle. This was the millennium dagger. Said to be able to cut open a portal between spaces. When it was first created few wizards had the means to teleport or travel long distances. Thus an item like the dagger was a wonder of magic. Now though with advances in magic it was reduced to a shelf decoration._

_Looking back at her he then held up the scroll that held Rose's family history. The text next to her name held several lines in dull grey. Showing that she had been disowned from the family. Yet it was the line in bright red that had there attention. In solemn tone he said sadly. "We still have the matter of this to deal with. Lord knows what Dumbledore will do to her if he found this out." On the space next to her name in red print as clear as day read one line that would change the world. 'Potter by blood disowned. Heir to Slytherin family by right of conquest.' That cryptic line had confused Retsu when she read it. She had believed like everyone else that it was Jacob that had vanquished the last of Slytherin's line. Yet this cryptic line had thrown her threw a loop._

_Looking at him confused Retsu asked in genuine curiosity. "Yes that part confused me sir. What does that mean exactly. With right of conquest." Leaning back in his chair he took on an aura of a sage. "The times back then where one of constant battle and death. Whole families would rise like the titans. Only to come crashing down in a single generation. If not by battle it was disease. A person like you would have been considered a second Merlin. Thus in a rare show of intelligence on there part. The British wizards of that time bound there family wealth and magic. So that if an enemy slayed the last member of there bloodline. That person would inherit all that family owned. Even magical traits passed down threw the family. It would seem she somehow defeated the last of the Slytherin line."_

_Looking to be in deep thought. Retsu then voiced her thoughts. "The last one of the Slytherin line was Lord Voldemort. That would mean!" Her eyes then widened in shock as he finished her line of thought. "Yes she stopped him that fateful night eight years ago. Not her brother Jacob. If anyone finds out she wouldn't be safe. Whither it be Dumbledore or Voldemort's former servants. They would go after her like the hounds of hell. That is why she must be protected at all costs." Looking at the sheet he thought long and hard. As he tried to think of a way to protect the little girl. Who stopped the Dark lord before he could spread his evil to there lands. It was then it struck him like thunder. As he came up with a plan that would ensure she would be safe. Looking at her he then said with a tone that showed absolute finality. "From this day forth Rose Potter is no more. She shall be known as Hydra Shihoin Slytherin." With a sigh Retsu couldn't help but agree with his plan. Though she had to voice her oppinion on the new name. With a slight smile she looked at him and asked. "May I ask Why you choose such an odd name?" With a grin he looked her dead i the eye and said. "In greek mythology the Hydra was unkillable. Cut one head off and two would grow back. Fitting ame for one who survived the killing curse. The last name is just to spite the old man." The irony of that statement did not elude her. As she chuckled softly. At an man well over seven hundred calling someone old. Without loosing his steam he looked at her and explained her new middle name. "Lastly I just know the cat is going to watch her like a hawk. So it's only fitting." Thinking about it she realised he had come up with a decent name. For the next hour the two worked on creating a new back story for her. Making sure every possible gap was filled. Both where determined not to let ayone harm the child. They only prayed the girl would have a happy life._

_Night had come over Domino city. While The soon to be named Hydra slept soundly. Kisuke had promised that if they couldn't find her family she could stay there indefinably. The moonlight filled the room with an ethereal glow. While a Shadow slowly appeared over her. The very same shadow that had saved her life. It looked down at her with a saddened gaze. With a shadowy hand the figure reached down. Placing it's hand on Hydra's forehead the shadow solidified into the form of none other then Yubel. With a voice that was almost reptilian the duel spirit said. "Please forgive me one day for taking your past from you. But I did it to give you a future unchained by the pain of the past. Know that I will always protect you."_

_With that the shadow that was Yubel vanished into thin air. Never once did it look towards the nearby window. If it had it would have seen Yoruichi sitting calmly. The cat's golden eyes held a mix of shock and deep thought. As it tried to understand the mystery that was the child before her. Now more determined then ever to protect the child. _

_Well that was a chapter. I hope you liked the new falling out between James and Sirius. I was going to reveal just what Dumbledore does to him but I decided to leave it a mystery. Next will be a five years later skip. I plan to mix a little bit of all four books. All focusing on the Triwizard tournament. Now please read and review. Any advice would be greatly appreciated._


	3. 3

Well now begins the life of Hydra. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the newer more badass Voldemort. Also it has come to my attention that some readers don't know what Yugioh is. Or how the game is played. For those of you that would like to know Wikipedia and you tube are big helps. Also the fate of Sirius will be revealed. Alright now begins chapter three.

Card stats for Forbidden class Magic and trap cards. Cards of unrivaled power Forbidden class where released after the break in of the vault. In response the world duel federation made new guidelines concerning this new class of card. Each player is limited to only one Forbidden card in there deck. While a forbidden class card is considered to be the most powerful of all magic and trap cards. There is a price to pay for using them. Almost all cards require large amounts of life points and multiple cards removed from play to activate. Along with a price to maintain the card on field. Only another forbidden class can negate the power of another forbidden class magic card. This is done by activating both cards at the same time. The cards negate each other and are sent to the graveyard.

Card stats for Magic card, Supreme Magical multiplier.

Stats forbidden class Continuous Magic card. Activated during first standby phase. Can only be used when ten magic cards total are in the graveyards. All Magic cards are called forth from all players graveyards. Then by paying multiples of five hundred life points. The user can play said cards times the multiple. Ex- one monster reborn in graveyard, and one axe of despair Payment one thousand life points. Equals two monsters reborn, and two axe of despair.

Only default is that after first turn used. Player must pay one thousand life points to maintain any effects used by card.

Card stats for Nine tailed fox Kyuubi.

God class beast card. Requires a tribute of three beast type monsters to summon to the field. Card is immune to all spell and trap cards. Cards attack and defense points are equal to one thousand points for each card in players hand. Player in control of Kyuubi is able to hold up to nine cards.

Magical ability bio For the 'Sensor Type. Taken from the Journal of Helena Ravenclaw. _In all my travels I have never encountered a type of magic like the sensor type witch and wizards. As the name implies they are born with the ability to sense and detect all magic. To tell within a set radius everything about that areas magic. Down to the smallest ward and charm. The range depends on the sensors own magical power. Those who are fully trained in this art claim to be able to see magic itself. Granting them the ability to manipulate wards and charms. These sensors are by far the most dangerous foes to make during war. This fact was learned the hard way by my niece Rowena. When she tried to hide a castle called Hogwarts under the Fidelius charm. Believing that it was protected she left the soon to be school unguarded. When she returned with her friends Godric Salazar and Helga. Along with there small band of wizard refugees. They had found the castle taken over. By invading wizards from Britain. The charm had served as a beacon for the invaders Sensor. A ten year old girl of all things. They did eventually reclaim the castle. Due in large part to Salazar Slytherin's familiar. Yet the girls power to overcome a charm of such power has peaked my interests. It has now become my mission to find the upper limits of this amazing power. Though I find my efforts in locating a master sensor to be nearly impossible. Due to only a handful being born a generation. The child that had found Hogwarts had already departed for parts unknown. I will not give up my search._

_Five years from end of the last chapter._

_Domino battle city championship._

_The arena was filled to the brim. As over three thousand people watched the final round of the tenth Battle city duel monsters championship. Started to bring together duelists from around the world. The tournament had gone on for three days and nights. Duelists from around the world had come to compete in the legendary competition. Where the sole limit was they had to stay inside city limits. There goals went from glory to the main rule of the competition. The winner of the duel gets one of the losers cards of choice. From the players main deck. This could range from there weakest card to there rarest card. A single duel could cripple some of the more inexperienced duelists. While giving the pro duelists the edge needed to take the title. The duels themselves had all been recorded and preserved for people to watch. Thanks to an uplink threw there duel disks. People from around the world could monitor the tournament online. The Duels themselves had been epic. With ones lasting nearly an hour. To others ending in just a few turns. While after several thousand duels it had all come down to two people. The first sixteen duelists to win forty duels each had to make it to the stadium first. Those that had won forty after that lost the chance to continue. That was where the finals where held. It was when the finals where held on the final day that the stadium was opened. After nearly eight hours it was now it was down to two. One was a world famous pro. The other was a legend in Domino cities underground duel circuit. Now the duel of the year was going to take place in this now world famous arena. All for the title of battle city champion._

_Duel arena had been built nearly fifteen years ago. As the headquarters of the world duel federation. It also served as the center of every world class duel tournament in the world. Many duelists dreamed of competing in this legendary field. Built when the first holographic duel platforms where developed. It had played a key role in taking the game worldwide. Instead of cards on a table. The game had evolved into early life-size creatures. Battling in real time duels. Now every major city on earth had a similar arena. The most famous was built underwater, nicknamed the new Atlantis. Five years ago the arena had been completely remade. To handle the new turbo duels the old platforms and the latest duel disks. Remote holographic projectors enlarged the duels so on a clear night one could see the duels even outside the arena. Three thousand people now watched as the two finalists faced each other down. The duel had been epic and legendary. Cards of legendary status had been used. Though it had been a fierce duel it had been nearly one sided. While the apparent underdog had been able to deal several fierce blows. It was clear why the champion had held his title for so long. When the two duelists glared at each other. It was clear this duel had come to a climax. As the champion had dealt a critical blow to the up ad comer. Leaving the underdog just one move away from certain defeat._

_With a victorious grin in his eyes stood the national champion. Standing at just over six feet tall. Was a man with bright blond hair in large sharp spikes, running down almost to his waist. At first glance it seemed like a wild mane. At just over twenty years old. He had burning cobalt blue eyes that showed an ferocity like no other. While on each of his cheeks where three whisker like tattoos. Around his neck hung a pair of dog tags. On the tags where the name of his father. A legendary general known as the fire shadow. While most of his body was hidden under an orange cloak with black clouds on the bottom. On the back of the cloak was a red fox with nine tails. On his left forearm was a large custom duel disk. One of the latest models available to the public. With the edges a dull burnt orange. The panel that held the cards in play had five card sized crystal panels. While the inside edge of the panel held a set of slots for magic and trap cards. On the wrist part was a the core of the duel disk. Commonly an oval dome with a prism like crystal in the top. This one was modified to look like a fox's head. The prism like crystal vital in making the holograms was the fox's eyes. With the mouth holding the deck. While the back of the head held the slot for the used cards. The rest of the disk was a glowing jewel like blue. This was none other then Naruto Namikaze. Known as the feral beast duelist. He was famous for his almost Berserker style of dueling. For the past three years he had been the national champion. His deck was said to cripple all who dared face him. While his most powerful monster was one of the god cards themselves._

_Floating in the air above Naruto was a glowing yellow number. This was his total remaining life points for the duel. When that number dropped to Zero he would loose the duel. He had started the duel at a mighty Sixteen thousand. Now he was down to a mere three thousand four hundred life points. It was a rare occurrence for him to be brought this close to defeat. The adrenaline coursed threw his veins as he looked at his opponent. It had been months since a duelist had force him to bring out his ultimate beast. When he had first met her he knew there was more to her then met the eye. He had learned years ago to trust his instincts To his joy he was not disappointed. With a near feral grin he looked to his right. There stood his most powerful beast. A beast of such size and power that it took over half the arena's field to hold. He had acquired the card years ago from his father. Shortly before his untimely death. Since then it had been his signature card. It was known as the Nine tailed fox Kyuubi._

_The fox was a mighty sight to behold. Standing at just over one hundred feet tall the beast radiated power. The fox's fur was a deep crimson red that flowed like fire. While it's eyes where a deep burnt orange. It's body was heavy muscular body. While the fox's most impressive trait was it's namesake. The fox had nine mighty whip like tails. Each one was slightly longer then the fox's body. The tails had the power to level mountains and raise tsunamis. Said tails whipped around often times going high above the stadium roof. Those outside where in awe at the monster played before them. This was a beast worthy of the title of a god. The beast's eyes where fixed on the person before it. As it directed all it's rage at her. Above this best floated two number in red and blue. Both where the beasts attack and defense points. At a mighty six thousand was the fox's current attack points. This was how much power went into each of the fox's attacks. When it defeated another monster in attack mode the weaker monster would be destroyed. If the opponents monster was in attack mode as well. The difference of there attack points is taken from the fallen players life points. The second number in blue was the fox's defense points. This was how much power a monster could withstand while in defense mode. When a monster in defense mode is slain. The players life points remain unharmed. This is changed only in special conditions. With a mighty roar that seemed to shake the stadium the fox glared at Naruto's opponent._

_Standing tall and proud was Naruto's adversary. An up and coming duelist. She had become famous in the underground duel arenas. She was said to rarely lose a duel. The fact she had made it this far in the tournament was proof of that. With her deck the thing of legends. As she was said to only use dragon based cards. Her nickname was the Dragon of Domino. She showed no fear as she faced certain defeat. As only the best duelists had the skill to take on god cards ad come out on top. Standing tall and proud as she looked at him defiantly. She had enjoyed this duel from the very start. Nearly the whole time she had been on the defensive. Something she had very little experience with. Yet she knew she had one final card to play, and in this game all one needs is a single card. With the number above her head showing a mere sixteen hundred. She had no monsters on her side of the field. Having just been destroyed by the fox's last attack. With only a face down card floating in front of her left. With three cards in her hand, and just four left in her deck. Her name was none other then Hydra Slytherin. Formerly known as Rose Potter._

_At just under fifteen years old she was a skilled duelist who had fought bravely threw the tournament. Becoming the tenth to make it to the final rounds. Standing tall and proud she looked at her opponent. With long black hair reaching her waist. Her twin colored bangs reached just past her shoulders. Framing her almost serene looking face. She had a lean athletic build that showed she worked out. Standing at just over five feet tall she showed no fear. While the most distinctive thing one would notice when looking at her was her jacket. A black leather biker jacket. On the sleeves where twin white dragons spiraling around her arms. The heads ending at her wrists. With the sleeves modified with zippers. To allow her to where a duel disk on either arm. While inside the dragons where a long line of runes and glyphs. That seemed to radiate an odd sense of protection. While on her back was a silver outline of a pair of dragon wings. Between the wings was the Kanji for the word Duel. This was a gift from her adoptive parents Kisuke Uarahara and Yoruichi Shihoin._

_While the jacket was wide open it revealed a dark green shirt. With none other then the Millennium ring hanging from her neck. The brown cord had been replaced with a black silk rope. The gold artifact seemed to radiate an odd power. As it hung from her neck. The ancient artifact had been in her keeping these past five years and had helped her countless times. Guiding her to where she needed to go. The gold reflected the light from the holograms like a flame._

_On her left forearm was her duel disk. The disk looked as if it was a black and gold dragon. With the core looking like the dragon's head. The eyes like Naruto's disk where the key to projecting the holograms. In the right light her disk could be quite intimidating. The panel that held the cards resembled a dragon's wing. Like Naruto's it was a custom made disk. Where the deck was placed was a mere four cards. As per the rules of the duel when she runs out of cards to draw she would loose the duel to him. No matter how many life points she had left._

_With an almost feral laugh Naruto said with pride. "HAHAHA this is it little dragon girl. You have no monsters my Nine tails is unstoppable. Unless you do the impossible and summon a stronger monster you will lose on my next turn." He then calmed down slightly as he then said calmly. "I will admit this girl you do have talent. Not many can make me summon nine tails." He then watched as she closed her eyes. Confident she was about to give up he was stunned when she began to chuckle. It was then he felt it run up his spine. The feeling prey gets when a predator was stalking it. It was then he prepared himself for whatever she was about to do. Yet he was completely unprepared for what was about to happen next. Opening her eyes revealed them to have changed colors. Her right eye was a dark jade green. While the left had become a dull golden color. With no fear at all she reached for the forth to last card on her duel disk. As she placed her hand on it she said with absolute conviction._

"_Have you forgotten the first rule of Duel monsters Naruto? One draw one card. That's all one needs to win the duel." With that she drew her forth to last card. Looking at the card she grinned and said boldly. "That truth is made more true this very moment. Now I play my most powerful magic card Supreme Magical Multiplier!" His face paled as he watched her play the forbidden class magic card. He never suspected her of having such a card in her deck. He then realized she didn't play the card earlier on purpose. Just so she could play it in the final round. He then grinned when he thought he just may lose this match. It was then he had no choice but to look on ad the card began to take effect._

_To the right of her appeared a larger version of the card. The image printed on it was of an old leather bound spell book. The book was open showing old Egyptian text. While over this was a multiplication symbol. It was then both of there graveyard slots glowed white. As every spell card in both of there graveyards appeared before her. Twelve cards now floated in the air in front of her. Letting her select what cards to use. With a grin she then said proudly. "Now I play fifteen hundred life points to multiply these cards by three." Her life points then dropped to a mere one hundred. All it would take was one blow to take her out of the duel. Yet now she had all she needed to fell a god. With a grin she then choose the magic cards she needed. Looking Naruto dead in the eyes she said calmly. "First I play Monster reborn to bring back my Armored dragon level ten. My Red eyes Darkness metal dragon and my Majestic Red dragon all in attack mode._

_It was then the three of her most powerful dragons returned from the graveyard to do battle once more. First to appear on her right was her Armored dragon level Ten. A mighty sight to behold. The dragon's body resembled a mighty T rex. Only with a more muscular frame. It's skin was a mix of red and black. With it's side red and it's underbelly black. Towering at an impressive sixty feet high it would give many monsters a run for it's money. Yet there was a reason it was called Armored dragon. For most of it's body was covered in bright metal Armor. Each plate held a long curved blade. With it's claws covered in long metal spikes. Where it would normally have large leathery wings this dragon had something else. Two massive curved blades. Each one twenty feet long and razor sharp. As the dragon fully formed it's attack and defense points appeared. The dragon had an impressive Three thousand attack points, and two thousand five hundred defense points._

_Next on her left appeared the dreaded Red eyes Darkness metal dragon. Truly a frightful sight to behold. Just as tall as Armored Dragon level ten. This was a mighty dragon to behold. The dragon's body was similar to western dragon in form. Yet it's body was thinner. With it's front legs longer with massive sharp claws. The head was stretched into almost a bird like beak. While it's skin was a black metal that seemed to draw in the light around it. The eyes glowed a deep crimson red. The wings where bat like spanning a massive hundred feet wide. The edges where sharpened to a razors edge. This was a dragon no one wanted to get on the bad side of. As the dragon finished materializing it's attack and defense points appeared above it. It's attack points where a mighty twenty eight hundred and it's defense points a strong twenty five hundred. One of the most powerful dragons in duel monsters. There was one final ability of this dragon that would be the key to her victory._

_The last dragon to form was her most powerful dragon in her deck. One that until her last turn had all but ensured her victory. Yet in a single strike from the fox had been obliterated completely. Only her forced Dragon defense card save her life points at the last second. Light gathered above her as the dragon made an entrance to remember. The light gathered into a ball of bright crimson light. Swiftly the light collapsed in on itself. As it did the body of the Majestic red dragon was revealed. The dragons scales where like rubies. While it's body was long and serpentine. Almost reaching as long as the fox. It's head resembled a western dragons. With four glowing silver eyes. One set rested above the other. While it's teeth where long and sharp. The belly of the dragon was made of silver scales. Yet the most majestic feature of this dragon was it's wings. Four magnificent wings one set above the other. Each one reaching almost sixty feet long. Unlike most dragons these wings where like a birds. The feathers where mostly crimson red. While the ones near the inside of the wings where flawless white. Each one of these white feathers where more then six feet long. This was the Majestic Red dragon. As the dragon fully formed it's attack and defense points appeared. Showing just why it was one of the most powerful dragons in duel monsters. For in bold letters showed it's attack points at four thousand points. With it's defense points at a mighty three thousand. A syncro monster requiring four separate dragons to summon. Only the god cards surpassed this dragon. It was also her second strongest card._

_As all three dragons appeared they unleashed a mighty roar as one. The shockwave of there power caused a gust of wind to blow into Naruto. Like a rock he took the gust without flinching. With a fierce gaze he looked at the three dragons in curiosity. Trying to figure out how they could challenge his mighty fox. The closest one in power was Majestic red dragon. Yet his Fox was still two thousand points above that fearsome beast. When she loses he may claim that mighty beast as his own. He was broken from his thoughts as Hydra said her next move. "Next I used Red eyes darkness metal dragon to summon from the graveyard my level six Infuser Dragon in attack mode."_

_With a spiral of light Infuser dragon formed. The dragon was small and dark green. With the appearance of a common western dragon. The dragon itself was barely larger then Hydra. Yet there where two traits that set the beast out. First the dragon's fangs resembled a snakes. A closer look showed purple venom leaking from the tips. Second it was a unique type of monster know as a tuner type. A key type needed in what was known as syncro summons. As the dragon finished appearing it revealed a mere two thousand attack points. With no defense points whatsoever. It was as the dragon finished appearing that he saw it. The look of anticipation in her eyes. It was the same look he had when he first summoned Nine tails. He knew then and there he was about to witness history. With a grin he looked her dead in the eye and said bluntly. "Bring it."_

_Nodding she looked at her infuser dragon and said. "Alright first I use infuser dragon's special ability. To infuse four of it's level's and half it's attack points into Red eyes." with a roar the tiny dragon leapt onto Red eyes darkness metal dragon's back. Snarling it sank it's fangs into Red eyes darkness metal dragon's back. The people watched as the smaller dragon's life points dropped to one thousand. While the larger dragon's increased to three thousand eight hundred. Though it wasn't shown on the field the respective monsters levels also changed. It's job finished it leapt back down under it. Unimpressed with a move he considered only an amateur would do he looked at her and said. "Please tell me that wasn't your plain. My nine tails still has a two thousand point lead. Over all of your monsters."_

_With a her own grin she held up her duel disk she said calmly. "No that wasn't it. But it was needed for this." A card then slid out of the slot generally used for the graveyard. But with custom disks it was also used to hold the extra deck. Cards such as fusion and syncro monsters. The lone card was all she needed to win this duel. It was also a card she had never once used in a duel. Wanting to reveal it at just the right time. Wining the battle city championship was one of those times. Taking the card in hand she looked at it with pride. Her eyes seemed to flash as they glanced upon the card. Looking him dead in the eye she then said boldly. "You have a god card Naruto well so do I!" Placing the card on the center panel caused two card panels to light up. The ones for armored dragon and Infuser dragon. Putting the two cards into the graveyard. This was all that was needed to summon her monster. On the field the two monsters became transparent. Condensing into balls of gold light. Shooting into each other caused them to fuse, into one larger sphere. Having made syncro summons before she knew when her monster would appear. Thus she began to speak loud enough for everyone to here. _

"_Now behold my strongest monster. The ruler of all dragon's queen of the skies and the soon to be defeater of your mighty fox. Now come forth my Yubel the Dragon Goddess" Naruto watched as the orb of light turned dark violet. Only for that very light to explode outwards. Revealing the imposing form of Yubel. The mighty being descended down till she floated three inches off the ground. The duel monster was right behind Hydra. Giving the image of a guardian angle. The crowd looked on in awe as they looked at the god monster floated behind her. Her arms where crossed as she glared at the fox. This was a monster one had never seen before. People around the world looked at there screens in awe. While others looked on in greed. That all stopped when her attack and defense points where revealed. Many let out sighs of disappointment. When it was revealed her Attack points where only half of Nine tails. Naruto noticed immediately and said disappointed. "You call that a god card? Please tell me you have something more"_

_Looking at him like a predator she said with pride. "I now use her first special ability Draconic Fusion. To fuse herself with Majestic Red Dragon!" Naruto watched on as Yubel floated above Majestic red Dragon. Uncrossing her arms she pointed her open hands at the Majestic beast. With a booming roar the dragon turned into a ball of crimson light. The light condensed until it could fit into her hand. The light then shot at her. In a blur the light passed into her chest. As soon as the light entered her chest it exploded outwards. In a flash it was all over. Revealing a completely transformed Yubel in her place. The dragon woman's skin had become Ruby red like Majestic red dragons. Her shins forearms stomach and face had become silver. Her once bat like wings where now the same as Majestic red dragons. With two main wings and two smaller half sized wings beneath them. The last great change was her hair. Once only reaching just past her shoulders. It now reached almost clear to her feet. As Yubel descended back down to Hydra's side she smiled at Naruto's shock look. With pride in her voice she explained Yubel's power._

"_This is Yubel's main power Draconic fusion. She can fuse with any dragon type monster on the battlefield including my opponents. There attack points are then combined but there is one last thing done with that power." It was then Yubel stopped to her right. The process done Yubel's new attack points where revealed. The entire stadium fell silent while Naruto's face paled. With a shaky voice he said Yubel's new attack level without thinking. "Fourteen thousand attack points!" With a smile Hydra looked at Yubel and said. "Now Yubel Dragon goddess strike." _

_Yubel the looked at the fox with a cold glare. She then shot into the air. To the very limits of the holographic projectors range. The fox looked up at her and roared. While she shot down like a bullet. Crimson flames engulfed her body as she descended. Like a guided missile she headed strait towards the fox. As she was about to hit the fox swiped at her with it front right paw. When the two god class monsters collided the explosion overloaded most of the projectors. While the surge caused most of the lights to burn out. When the dust cleared Naruto's life points where down to zero. While Yubel floated in the center of the field. As the last of the projectors failed the duel monster looked strait at Hydra. As the two locked eyes the young girls eyes returned to normal. As Yubel flickered out of existence Hydra looked at the card on her duel disk and said. "Thank you my friend."_

_Naruto was in a state of shock and despair. Unable to stand he held the card for the Nine tailed fox in his right hand. As the memories he had of that card flashed threw his mind. Receiving it from his father before his death. Using it for the first time at duel academy. To the first time he won the championship with that very card. Now as per the rules of the tournament he would have to give up his most precious card. The sounds of her footsteps broke him from his stupor. As he looked up to see her smiling down at him. Thinking she was there for the card he held it up for her to take. Expecting her to take it strait away he was confused when she shook her head and said. "No thanks." Unbelieving that she would turn down one of the legendary god cards he looked at her and said. "What do you mean? This is a god card. There are duelist that would sell there whole decks for this card. You have the right to claim this card."_

_Never loosing her grin Hydra looked at him and said. "I can tell that card means the world to you. Besides I was in this for the fun not the cards. To tell the truth I didn't take a single duelist's card this whole thing." She then held her hand out to shake his as she added. "How about we duel again sometime. This was just way to fun." Looking at her hand he smiled as he put Nine tails back in his deck. Taking her hand he shook it and said. "I'd like that battle city champion." All around them the stands erupted into cheers. The noise was so loud people outside the stands could hear there cheers. There chanting of the winners name let everyone in the city know who had won. Of those cheering none where louder then Kisuke Uarahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. The adoptive parents of Hydra Slytherin._

_At the top of the stadium in a private box reserved for the wealthy and well connected. None other then Pegasus himself watched as Hydra accepted the trophy for the tournament. Beside him stood his assistant Konan Uzumaki. The shock in there eyes at seeing not one but two god cards after five years slowly began to fade. The clash of these two had caused every projector in the stadium to crash. Reports he had just received showed they needed to be completely replaced. Some had even blown up. With a cold analyzing gaze he looked at his assistant and said. "Konan I want you to find everything you can on this Hydra. I want to know how she has those cards and the ring. You have one day no go." As she ran off he looked down at her. His hair moving just enough to reveal his right eye. Instead of a normal eye rested a gold one. The eye resembling the one of the millennium ring. As he looked at her he could sense the power radiating off her. Focusing more with his eye he gasped as she saw the ghostly image of Yubel floating behind her. As he tried to focus more he stepped back in shock when the ghostly Yubel glared right at him. With a bit of fear he said to himself. "Could she be one of them?"_

_Stepping away from the widow he fought to shake off the fear creeping up his spine. He had only felt this once before and he had lost his father from his inability to act. Steeling his nerve he swore to handle this no matter the cost. If she was a member of the group threatening to bring back the shadow games. He would stop her himself._

_Across the world in great Britain two legendary Wizards schemed to become the greatest wizard the world had ever seen. One sought the status simply to be considered a god among wizards. His name used for the rest of time as a savoir to the world. To make it so the legendary Merlin was forgotten. To do this he was willing to sacrifice millions to accomplish his goal. The other sought the title to conquer the world. To be hailed as a god that would rule the earth for the rest of time. To purge the world of all he deemed inferior. That would included everyone who didn't worship his as the god he saw himself as. He was willing to kill millions to achieve his goal. To each people where just pawns and tools. Things to be thrown away when the time was right. To be destroyed if they dared defy them._

_In a castle in Scotland stood an aged elderly wizard. A long grey beard reached his waist. While he was dressed in pure silk robes made to look like the night sky. A simple charm caused the moon itself to drift over the cloth. While his ancient eyes gazed behind wire framed glasses. This was Albus Dumbledore self proclaimed leader of the light and greatest wizard alive. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hailed for defeating the dark lord Grendlewald over fifty years prior. His fame was only secured during the previous war with Lord Voldemort. When the supposed Darkest lord of all time failed to defeat him in battle. Yet to him it was not enough. He needed more power and fame. He needed to become so legendary that the world itself bowed before him. Where he could order the death of a million and not a single sole would question him. With a gaze upon the landscape he grinned as his master plan was about to begin._

_The search for his target had taken five long years but he had found her. A bribe here an Imperious Curse there and Viola. He had managed to find every Parsletoung the rough age of Rose potter. It had almost been to easy. The fool had dared flee from her. When her magic was rightfully his to use as he saw fit. Before he had confirmed her possible identity he had already formed a plan to draw her to the school. Where he could perform the ritual and gain her magic, and ensure the return of his rise to greatness. The Irony would be it was all thanks to the hard work of his greatest tool the minister for magic himself. A man that put more work into thinking he did his job, then his job actually required. Thanks to laws that he had secretly passed over the years he could turn the fools position into a figurehead in a single move. A failsafe should some foolish minister dare oppose him. Looking out over the school grounds he thought of the fool that would soon trap his prey. A man that had dared oppose him and was sent to Azkaban prison for it. While he was in there high security cells he had paid a few visits. In that time he had placed countless hexes and charms on the man. Turning him into a living trap. Whose sole goal was to find his lost goddaughter. Soon he would 'escape' his prison. All he needed was a stage to have his pawns play on. That had been handled with a simple book to the minister of magic on the old Triwizard tournament. _

_Two hundred years prior there had been a legendary tournament between the three schools of Europe. Three schools selected a champion that would complete a series of deadly tasks. The winner would get eternal glory and fame. Yet when all three contestants had died in the first task alone. It had been stopped out of fear for the students lives. Threw a little bit of research he had found that only the schools had been banned from holding the Tournament together. If one of the schools wanted to restart the contest. All they needed was two different schools to compete. What luck for him that his potential targets went to two such schools. He had already forced the heads of those schools to sign magical contracts forcing the students to come. As well as forbid them from explaining why they where participating. Now all he had to do was retrieve his bait for the other half of his plan to begin. Then he would be known as the immortal Albus Dumbledore. Slayer of Dark lords and supreme lord of the light._

_Meanwhile in northern England in none other then the small village of Godric's Hollow. A small cottage rested that none dared go near. Not because of the sudden unexplained disappearance of the family that once dwelled there. But because the house was said to have vanished down to the foundation one day. Only to return the next. Since then odd sounds and lights riddled the area around the place. While a figure in a tattered black cloak was not an uncommon sight at night around the Cottage. Thus the place was aptly nicknamed the HELL HOUSE! For the residents of Godric's Hollow believed the house had been dragged down to hell itself. Many had taken up the habit of placing garlic crucifixes and silver trinkets at the border of the house. In an attempt to ward of the darkness inside. If they had known just what resided in that home. They would have called in the entire army. Even then it may not have been enough._

_Inside the house had been magically altered. Each room had been expanded and enhanced. To the point that the small two story cottage could be considered a mansion without an equal. In a large room in the heart of the building was a room like no other. The walls where covered in glyphs, runes and symbols from literally every culture and civilization on earth. From the great and mighty Atlantis. To the forgotten language of the Hawks. While a pungent stench filled the air. Thick and all consuming. Only the strongest willed of beings could stand a single whiff of this foul air before willing themselves to death. Simply to escape this single smell. The source of this odor cam from the seemingly endless array of potions being brewed. From tiny vials of blue liquid. To massive vats of sickly green slime. Yet there where two final things that sent chills down ones spine. _

_A black metal cauldron forged from no earthly alloy. Six full grown men could easily fit inside the titanic metal pot. Carved on the side was an image so freighting it would drive demons away in pure horror. While bones where crafted into a stand to hold the metal monstrosity in place. Surrounding the cauldron was several hundred empty vials. Each held one thing in them at one time, BLOOD. Inside the cauldron was a thick viscous paste. Dark red with veins of bright neon green. The surface seemed to pulse with raw dark power, almost like a heart beat. Every pulse lit the liquid enough just to make out a shape inside. If one had the courage to face the endless abyss the would dare say it looked human._

_The final thing in the room was three cages. Each held a magical creature of legendary status. The first was one of a long thought extinct breed of Phoenix. Breed by the dark lord of the seventh century Lord Bain. The bird was four time larger then the mightiest hawk. With black feathers that seemed to radiate darkness itself. It's eyes where twin black flames. This was the last known of the fabled hell Phoenixes. There flames where said to burn for seven days and nights. Used in ancient times as weapons of war. Not even the Killing curse could kill them. None alive knew how to kill one. A single song from this bird had the power to break the spirit of any soul on earth. The last known person who held the secret to slaying had all but wiped out this race of bird. This sole survivor of the hell phoenixes had escaped the fate of it's brother by hiding in hell itself. Flying among the nine demon realms until it had been summoned into it's new prison. With magic not seen in five thousand years. With a cry of rage the bird smashed against the cage. Unaware that the rune array beneath it's feet would soon spell it's fate._

_The second cage held a snake nearly twenty feet long. With black leathery skin harder then steel. No blade on earth was able to pierce it's hide. A ridge of bony spike ran down the spine. Each was razor sharp and six inches long. A twitch of a random muscle caused on spike to shoot out. Impacting the far wall. It was buried to the base. While the material around the spike began to melt and decay. As if the very stone had been poisoned. Only the wards around the room stopped the decay from spreading to far. While the lost spike was instantly replaced. The head was covered under a charmed silk cloth. To prevent it's gaze from killing it captor. For all it needed was a passing glance to instantly kill it's foe. This serpent was one of a kind. The fusion between a Basilisk and a demon Porcupine. It was death incarnate. A one of a kind creature that had one simple name the Morte. With a hiss of rage the snake tried to shake of it's blinding cloth. Only to thrash around in vain. On the floor of it's cage lay a similar rune array as the phoenix's._

_The third cage held the deadliest of all known magical creatures. Though captured as a newborn it had managed to kill fifty six wizards. It was this animals mere existence that created the killing curse. As it could kill every last living being in a small nation. Ancient wizards had used them as weapons of mass destruction. Over a hundred nations had been wiped from history by these beasts. Now they where all trapped on a hidden island in the Bermuda triangle. Only to be used when the end of the world was upon us. With only twenty alive in the known world this one cub was worth a nations ransom. Both literally and figuratively. While a black cloth hid the growling creature from view. For even looking at the creature was said to invite death to claim ones soul. This was none other then the fabled Nundu. A shaking of the cage moved the cloth just enough to reveal the same rune array on this cage as well._

_With a gust of wind a man in a tattered black cloak appeared in the center of the room. The man appeared to be in his twenties yet all it took was one glance to show that this was no ordinary man. His skin was chalk white while black veins ran over his face. While patches of what was once brown hair was missing. His eyes where solid black revealing he was possessed. This poor sole was only the latest of Voldemort's temporary bodies. The man looked around the chamber with cold emotionless eyes. As his gaze fixed on the three cages he let out an almost insane chuckle. Seeming to glide across the room he stopped before the cages. His coal black eyes gazed upon the beasts he had captured. The knowledge he had gained from the great beyond making him more powerful then ever. As much as he hated to admit it being defeated was the best thing that ever happened to him._

_Raising his right hand up revealed most of the skin was grey and sagging. A clear sigh that his current shell would only last a few more hours. Yet he paid that no mind. He only needed a few more minutes to accomplish his task. Then he would have the weapons he needed to claim his revenge. For in his hand was three seemingly blank duel monster cards. Each one held only the basic outline of a card. Yet they radiated a power all there own. One that seemed to resonate with the cages. Each beast knew the man who captured them was about to do something. Yet they where powerless to do anything. They could only look on as the cards rose from his hand. Each one glided to a separate cage. As they drew closer they radiated more dark magic. That magic reached it maximum when they passed threw the bars of the cages. The moment the cards entered a blinding light filled the cages. Each beast let out a cry like no other. The shell that housed Voldemort was unable to withstand it and fell lifeless. A shadowy wraith floated in it place. As the cries died so did the light. Revealing the beasts had vanished._

_The wraith watched as the card landed on the cage floors. Unable to interact with them without a body he could only gaze upon his handiwork with pride. For now three new god cards had been brought into the world. All three where now under his control. From the wraith came a haunting disembodied voice. One that sent terror down the strongest spine. "The blood from three hundred witches and wizards. There unique skills and powers. Along with the powers of the three deadliest creatures in the world. All I need is one final element to complete the ritual. Soon my body will be restored as the ultimate wizard and Rose Potter will be MINE!" His laughter echoed threw the chamber. While all three cards radiated raw dark power._

_There Chapter three done. Now I would like to thank you all with your patience. I just want to state a few things. In my personal opinion the regular book and fanfic Voldemort is Pathetic. I mean come on all I've ever seen him use is two spells at best. So I decided to spice things up a bit. Not only will he have the powers of the three deadliest creatures alive turned into duel monsters. He will also have the special powers found only in select wizards. He will earn the fear people have of him. I will make him a badass. While Dumbledore is the second lamer villain. The duel at the start was just for a feel of where Hydra is as a duelist. She won't always be so overpowering. But she wanted to finally reveal Yubel to the world. Lastly the creature called the Morte. Just so you all know Morte is Spanish for death. I thought it would make it just a little more menacing to have something called simply the death. Makes it more mysterious and scary. Now Please leave any suggestions you might have. I'm going pretty AU here so any ideas for characters would be welcome._

_Also I thought Voldemort plotting his revenge in the very home he was defeated in was Poetic revenge._


	4. The school and a Turbo duel

Okay the last chapter was a dark one. Hope I didn't turn any of you away. I just needed to set the stage and show just how dark Hydra's foes are in this fic. Also sorry about the delay. It was due to a mix of writers block and inventing new cards.

Magic card bio for Morgan's realm. Field spell type card. When played the duel field takes on the appearance of an ancient castle in ruins. With a statue of Morgan Le Fay herself standing in the center. When in effect all spell caster type monsters gain five hundred attack points. While monsters requiring a tribute to summon require one less tribute to summon.

Card stats for Merlin's regret. Magic card of great power. Allows the caster to draw the magic cards from the opponents graveyard. The removed cards are then placed in the users deck. The deck is then shuffled. The image on the card is of a shadowy Merlin crying a single tear.

Now begins chapter four.

Ten miles off the coast of Domino city. There was an area considered a no fly and sailing zone. The official statement given is that a failed experiment caused the area to have Fierce magnetic distortions. So intense ships and planes would be pulled to the bottom of the ocean. Never to be seen again. Officially thirty two ships and twelve plans have suffered this fate. With no survivors to be found. Resulting in people avoiding this two hundred mile wide expanse of ocean at all costs. Those that where brave enough to venture into this area where considered insane. For those that returned claimed to see an island.

Oh how one loves a cover story. They can be so very useful.

The truth is that for the past twelve hundred years a large island had been placed under powerful concealment and illusion charms. Charms so powerful that at full power they once disrupted electronics on the mainland. Only those with the gift of magic could see this island. While only those invited where able to set foot on this majestic land. For on this island a school had been built to teach people from around the world to harness the gift that was magic. The schools name was Magi academy. Students from around the world came to this one school hailed as one of the best. With few other schools said to rival it. It's very presence was the cause for the high population of magically gifted people in Domino city. For nearly half of Domino cities magical population worked to sustain this one school. Or had family that went to this school. The cause of that island being selected for the schools home was simple. It was the worlds single greatest cross point for the world's lay lines.

Lay lines are the magical veins of the world. Literally the currents threw which magical and natural energy passes and flows. When multiple lines cross powerful magic can be cast there and there alone. While portals to the legendary nine realms could also be opened in said locations. In ancient times magic wielders used this almighty force to construct the ultimate defenses. For while a wizard may be powerful. They stood no chance of defeating the power of the earth itself. While the area around these junction points caused life to flourish and spread. Unlike anything ancient man could comprehend. As beings from realms eternal ventured here. Many of these beings became known as gods. Others where the magical creatures wizards help conceal every day. Many forgetting just where these magical beings came from. Thus with ten massive obelisks engraved with ancient and powerful runes. The lay lines power was channeled into a mighty shield. Both to protect the school and prevent unwanted gateways forming between the worlds. As travel between the realms was incredibly dangerous at best. Fatal at it's worst. The last wizard to venture into the other realms returned with only half his body, and even less of his mind. Thus Magi academy was the single most secure and well protected place on earth. During the last world war thousands flocked to the island for protection.

The island itself was a sight to behold. A dormant volcano rested on the northern edge of the island. The very enchantments that protected the island. Prevented the volcano from ever erupting. Allowing them to construct a wonder inside the volcano's crater itself. Inside the crater one could see a mighty mansion. Large and majestic it was carved from the very volcanic rock itself. Smoothed and polished with all magical beings of fire carved into the walls and ceiling. Some of the carving where so life like they seemed ready to pounce on all those who threatened the building. Able to hold a five hundred people with ease. It was seemingly carved from the fiery rock in a single piece. The design of the mansion was mostly a fusion of Egyptian and renaissance architecture. With a large burning flame on the center of the roof. The bowl holding the flame was a dragon's head facing up in a roar. The windows had no glass at all. The only sign that anything kept things from passing threw the windows. Was a border of red crystals along the side of the window. The main entrance to the mansion was a giant iron gate. Carved into the doorway was a flame. On the rim surrounding the mansion was a rare sight. One that could only be found in this one crater. A colony of ruby red dragons.

Only twelve feet long each. There bodies where sleek and fluid. With a almost serpentine body. It still had the clear frame of a western dragon. With wide almost flat heads. A ridge of bony spikes ran between there powerful eyes. There scales shined in the light. As if made from liquid rubies. While there wings where held tight against there frames. As one spread them wide to take off. It revealed a wings span nearly thirty feet wide. These where the most feared dragons in all the world. Said to destroy there targets before they even new they where there. There flames where said to melt stone. While a focused blast could shatter rock. Magma was like water to them. Able to dive deep beneath the earth threw the magma channels. In ancient times they where believed to have caused all volcanic eruptions. They had many names over the eons. Yet only one was known by all 'Pyre Furies.'

The colony that resided inside the volcano was the last in the world. Hunted down in the last great magical war seven hundred years ago by those seeking there power. Some for good others for evil. Finally the last known Pyre Fury had been killed by Leonidas Slytherin. They where thought extinct until one hundred twenty three years ago. When a student found a clutch of eggs hidden away in a powerful stasis charm. Hidden away by Leonidas Slytherin himself. He may have slain the dragon. But he spared the unhatched dragons. The eggs where then brought to the school and allowed to hatch. Restoring the long thought extinct race from oblivion. Since then they have been under the protection of the school. Allowing them to live in peace. As a secret only the alumni knew about. While the student who found the eggs had her name go down in history. As the maiden of the Pyre Furies. Her name was Freya Grendelwald.

While on the eastern area rested a large lake. Nearly two miles wide the crystal clear water was the cleanest in the world. The abundant magic naturally purified and energized the lakes water. Two rivers led out into the island from the lake bringing fresh water to all. Floating on the pristine waters was a structure like no other. A large dome floated dead center of the lake. The same size as the volcano mansion. It remained motionless on the lakes surface. As if an unseen force kept it in place. The base of the dome was made from a deep blue crystal. While the dome itself was made from a white stone, with blue veins running over it. Every sea creature imaginable was carved onto the surface of the dome. The windows where curved oval portals. With the edges of these windows where lines with the same crystal as the base of the dome. All the windows spiraled around the dome. Until the final one was at the very top. Revealing several hundred bedrooms in all. The entrance to this mighty sight was an archway facing the center of the island. The double doors had stunning dolphin like creatures carved into the centuries old wood. While on the inside random sea creature where carved into the doorways and entrances.

In the waters surrounding the mansion was a colony of the rarest magical sea creatures in the world. Only one other colony existed in the entire world. At first glance they appeared to be large dolphins. Nearly twice as large as regular ones. Yet upon closer examination it was clear they where anything but dolphins. There skin was mostly dark blue. While twin streaks of silver running down there backs. The fins where sharper almost shark like. With a longer snout lined with shark like teeth. Lastly a large light blue jewel rested on the center of there head just between the eyes. Only in inch wide it looked like a massive glowing prism like pearl. These where the legendary Sapphire dolphins. Hunted to the brink of extinction for the jewels in the heads. They where thought gone until a noble wizard revealed he had saved two colonies. One he hid in the lake. The other deep in the heart of the Bermuda triangle. That man would go on to become one of the best headmasters of Magi academy.

In the western area of the island the forest thinned. Until a massive canyon cut the land in two. The entrance to this canyon faced the center of the island itself. On both sides of the canyon carved into the very earth was a large series of homes and dwellings. There where no glass windows. Simply holes showing the rooms inside. Along with the entrances into the homes. On the surface of the canyon walls where thousands of carvings. Depicting every land dwelling animal in the world. No creature was forgotten. From the smallest squirrel to the largest mammoth. There was a section of the wall dedicated to the long extinct dinosaurs as well. Lining the windows and entrances where golden orange crystals that glowed softly. All threw out the canyon there where paths and trails. Separating it into four main levels. Yet that was nothing compared to the means by which to span the canyon.

Long bridges made from green crystal spanned the canyon. Crisscrossing the canyon nearly fifty of these awe-inspiring bridges littered the canyon. Five existed for each level of the canyon. While there placement at these levels was random at best. While floating randomly in the air was a rainbow of multi colored crystals. That drifted aimlessly threw the canyon. During the day they absorbed the sunlight. Rising into the air the more they drank in the sun's light. Until they nearly escaped the canyon altogether. Only to release the light at nighttime slowly with a soft glow. Lighting up the canyon in a river of lights. The crystals nearly sinking to the ground in the process. These where the dancing crystals. A gift from a graduate over three centuries ago. He was a man nicknamed the crystalmancer. His artwork was said to be worth a kings ransom. For there ability to turn light itself into a canvas. To this day few dared to try and recreate his work.

On the canyon floor was another rare magical creature. Thought lost to the modern magical world. They where a sight to behold. Massive serpents each sixty feet long rested in the noon sunlight. There scales looked like jewels. While there hissing was soft and rhythmic. As if they where singing a song in another language. With a loud yawn like hiss one of the massive serpents opened there mouth. To reveal a shocking sight. The beast's lower jaw split in two. While massive foot long teeth lined it's mouth. These where the jewel basilisk. Created by an ancient Chinese sorcerer as a gift for his wife. They lacked the death gaze fabled amongst it purebred brothers. The bridges above them where in truth the remains of there brethren. Upon there death they turned into solid crystal. Thus when they where threatened with over hunting. The sorcerer had the remaining serpents hidden on the academy grounds. To ensure the gift he gave his wife would last forever.

Lastly to the south the forest was nearly a complete jungle. It was the home of the fabled Emerald wood trees. The trees towered nearly thirty stories high. There smooth light green bark looked almost like stone. Rivaling the mighty redwood trees in height. Each one had been planted long before the school had been built. By beings said to be from one of the nine realms. For there was no other place on earth where these trees grew. Though many have tried to prove this. It has become nothing more then a fairy tale for the students. The canopy from above looked like a flowing sea of green leaves. An ocean of green that was said to take ones breath away. One daring student had tried to sail a boat over the sea. Only to fall threw it and damage his dorm. The bark itself was turned into a work of art all it's own. As the surface of the tree's bark was molded into the forms of every flying creature in recorded history. No creature was forgotten. From the smallest mosquito to the mighty Roc. There was even a tree depicting the dragons and pterodactyls. The secret to making these almost totem pole like trees was long forgotten. Only the oldest of libraries had the slightest hope of holding that secret.

While inside the canopy among the strongest branches was an amazing sight. A small village worth of tree houses. Each one was twenty feet wide built around the tree trunks. The huts themselves where made from wooden planks shipped around the world. Spells made the huts seamless and water tight. Each hut had a large bay window. Taking up nearly half of each huts wall. Once more there was no glass for the window. Just the same crystal border as the other places. Only this time the crystal was green. The doors each held a large flying creature on it. The creature depicted on the dorm was how they told the huts apart. Ext to the doorways was a bird perch. The size of the perch showed it was meant for a mighty bird. They where each a small home in there own right. Connecting the trees was a web of strong sturdy rope bridges. The intricate linking of the bridges almost seemed like a spider web. While countless charms kept people from fallen to the ground. This small city was a wonder all it's own.

While the dense thick canopy would normally block off most of the light this was not the case. As there was a means to fill this darkened canopy with soft golden light. Floating like jellyfish in an ocean was countless golden crystals. The same type as the ones in the canyon. Each was the size of a basketball. The crystals where the leftovers of the Crystalmancer's gift. Realizing that the canopy would need a new source of light. The Crystalmancer made these crystals as well. The crystals in the canyon transferred half there energy to these crystals. They filled the area with a soft warm light. As if one was simply a partly cloudy day. At night it was as if one was standing in a shady spot.

Scattered around the forest was the last rare magical animal. A bird three times the size of a hawk. At first glance they could have been mistaken as a hawk in form. Yet when one looked closer they could see the differences. The birds beak was longer and jet black. Appearing as if it could crush rock with one strike. While five long tail feathers nearly reached six feet long. The length of the tail feathers was a sign of it's age. It was said the tail feathers grew one inch for every three years they lived. The birds feathers where all shades of various green. This was the Wind lord. A bird said to sail higher and fly faster then any other bird on earth. The legend of the wind lord was like the phoenix. For they had a death in there element. Just as the phoenix had there's in fire. In a single day they are said to be able to circle the earth three times. Not once needing to rest or land. As they flew they got faster ad faster. Until in the final moments of there life the wind lord becomes a tornado. When the tornado ends a single tail feather is all that is left. The fastest brooms in the world have a Wind lord's death feather inside them.

These where the four dorms of Magi academy. Based on the four natural elements Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Made not to fight nature but to co exist with it. No finer proof of that could be found. For not a single blade of grass was harmed in making these dorms. While the magical creatures that took refuge here. Lived with o fear of ever being harmed. From each of these dorms flowed a path of pure white marble. Curving and moving with the land. They connected the schools dorms with every building on campus. Six foot tall spiraling marble posts where spaced evenly apart. On top of each was a small green crystal. To light the paths at night. These paths where known as the veins of the island.

In the heart of the island stood Magi academy. Truly a sight to behold for anyone. The school consisted of one massive building nearly twenty stories high. Surrounded by seven smaller ones half the height of the central one. The buildings had been a faithful recreation of the most famous castle in the history of magic itself. The royal palace of Atlantis. Said to be the birthplace of all magic. The design had been recovered from scrolls found in ancient Egypt at the dawn of the forth century. From the ruins of the library of Alexandria. The castle had taken over three centuries to build. A combined work of seven nations working together. In hopes of ensuring magic never left the world. The search for a place worthy of such a structure had taken thirty years alone. Since it's completion it had undergone many additions and renovations. One was done every century. To ensure the castle never fell into disrepair.

The main castle itself reached nearly twenty stories high. While taking up early a thousand square acres. Made from a dark blue stone with silver veins running threw the surface. The castle looked like something out of a great fable or epic story. The edges where surrounded by one thousand pillars. Four stories high each covered with dragon carvings. Each one was topped with an ancient rune. With the entrance towering over three stories high. The solid wooden doors had giant silver wings on each door. Said to be the wings of the mythical light hawk. The castle had a large oval base. That went up five stories. Only to stop revealing a large garden. The castle the continued to rise up another fifteen floors. In a giant leveled spiral. Each one getting smaller after each third floor. The space topping each level was a small garden. The top level of the castle was the fabled tree of knowledge. An ancient tree planted when the castle was first turned into a school. It was said to represent all knowledge and the growth of ones wisdom. While the fruit it bore was said to be the sweetest in the world. From the top of the castle fell four streams of water that watered all the gardens below it. In cascading flows down the side of the castle.

Around the main structure where almost fifteen smaller ones. Some where borderline huts. While there where four that where almost the size of great halls. Each one represented the four elements and where used for various things. Ranging from the clubs to experimental research. Some of the greatest advancements in magic was started in these small beginnings. This school would soon have a population of nearly five thousand students.

In one month the students would return to this legendary school to learn the gift that was magic. The secrets of this school where a grand mystery. While the fates of two students would be forever altered. One on a quest for answers. The other on a quest of vengeance.

Far to the west a meeting was taking place between a master manipulator and a vain pathetic politician. One that would have far reaching consequences for all life on earth. If they had known what there actions where about to bring. They may have been able to prevent them.

Deep in the heart of the British ministry of magic. Beneath the busy streets of London. Lay the office of Cornelius Fudge Minister of magic. A man that had destroyed the lives of hundred to get where he was now. All to get a simple little office. The itself office showed just how vain and pathetic the man was. In his attempt to make people think he was larger then life. The walls where practically made from solid gold. Stolen from the vaults of those that tried to run against him. The vaults former owners had found themselves dead or in prison. Not a single one was granted the gift of a trial. While massive silk tapestries lined the walls. Displaying his supposed feats that led to him gaining his position. From simple feats like facing death eaters and dark creatures. To the most ridiculous of them all was of Fudge slaying a dragon with his bare hands.

At a desk that looked as if the entire rooms wealth was condensed into one small space. The two heartless men sat across from each other. One was a master manipulator. Who had convinced an entire nation he was a kind benevolent leader of the light. This man was none other then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. One of the most powerful Wizards alive in Europe. Due in large part to him killing off his competition. His robes showed that he was dressed to impress and bring awe in those around him. While his eyes seemed to give off an odd twinkle. In his right hand was a small glass of Fire whiskey. His aged eyes calmly locked onto the glass while the man before him spoke. His voice was pure arrogance mixed with rage.

"This plan of yours better work Dumbledore. I WILL not lose the next election!"

Fudge was a rather overweight man. Years of eating expensive food and wine had taken there tool on him. He was a master at being manipulated. While he was dressed in the most expensive robes money could buy. Money meant for the people of Wizarding Britain. In his mind he was more important then some lowly commoner of Muggleborn Witch or Wizard. Thus he had spent every last coin he could get on himself. While the rest of his money came from bribes. It was a well known fact to pass an unjust law. All one had to do was give Fudge a bag of gold. Atop his hat was the sole thing not worth a kings ransom. A dark green bowler hat. A memento from his father. He had worn the hat as a constant reminder of how his family had been poor. Barely able to go to Hogwarts. His family was in a constant state of being bankrupt. Yet threw his ruthless cunning and abuse of the law. He had become one of the wealthiest men in the nation. This was the kind of man Cornelius Fudge was. Cold ruthless greedy and uncaring of those around him.

With a soft chuckle Dumbledore took a sip of his whiskey. He had expected Fudge to say those very words. In his mind Fudge was a puppet nothing more then a puppet. Looking at his most dimwitted of pawns he said in a sage like tone. "don't worry my dear Cornelius. Young mister Potter shall win the Triwizard Cup with ease. He has been personally trained by not only his father but I as well. His victory is guaranteed. After all Hogwarts is the single best school in the world." The pride he seemed to speak of the young Potter wasn't for the boy at all. It was pride in his plans for the boy. Plans he had been working on since before the boy had been born.

Grinning Fudge poured himself another glass. As he had no plans to ever lose his position as minister. Even if he had to send every last person in Britain to Azkaban. Holding it up he then said smugly. "And in his grateful nature he shall indorse me in the next election. Another five years of wealth and fame." Taking a long drink he set the glass down. With a darkened gaze he then looked Dumbledore strait in the eye and said. "You better make sure He wins this tournament. Or Hogwarts will need a new Headmaster." The aged wizard had no fear of Fudge's threat. As he had long ago collected enough dirt on the man to have him imprisoned for the rest of his life and beyond. While in just a few days his bait was about to break out of prison.

With a simple raising of his glass to eye level Dumbledore said smugly. "Not to worry Cornelius when all is said and done we shall both have what we desire." All the things he would soon gain flew threw his mind. While he knew soon Lord Voldemort would return. He would ensure he would come back. Then when Jacob finished him off for good he would take the brat down. In the ashes of the coming fires he would be seen as the savior of the world. He then took a long drink of the amber liquid.

In his office Maximilian Pegasus looked threw a two inch folder. The end result of his assistant's hard work. It held almost all of Hydra's information. His lone eye dedicating everything he read to memory. Each page showed her past was cryptic at best a mystery at worst. The only clear information they had was on her deck. Records from the battle city tournament had allowed them to recreate her deck. The page his gaze was currently fixated on was a photo of Hydra. Next to that was an image of her Yubel card. The image showed her smiling at the camera. As if taunting the man before him. He then set the folder down to look at the person who made it. Standing in front of him was his assistant. With a concerned tone she gave her final report.

"Miss Slytherin lives in a registered place known only as the Urahara Hostel and Duel Depot. The girl also was found five years ago under suspicious circumstances. Three months later she was adopted by the owners. One Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Mister Urahara was one of those consulted on the Duel runner engine. While Miss Shihoin is a member of the Shihoin family. Who own" He then cut her of as he finished for her. "One of the largest security companies in Asia. I've met her father Koga many times. He spoke of her leaving the business with an odd sense of pride. What else have you uncovered?"

Looking up at him she frowned as she said concerned. "We have been unable to find out how she got the Yubel card or the ring. We do know it's authentic. What we don't know is if she is aware of it's power or thinks it's just jewelry. We need to know if she is a shadow duelist or not." With a thoughtful look he gazed at her folder and noticed something. Picking the paper up he smiled and said. "Well it appears our dear Hydra recently qualified for a duel runner license. This gives us the perfect chance to test her mettle." He then looked at her calmly. With a grin he looked at her and said amused. "Tell me how are your Turbo duel skills?"

Looking at him she said as calmly as she could. "Not bad sir why do you." She then stopped as she realized what he was planning. With a nervous stammer she said worriedly. "You can't be serious sir. If she is a shadow duelist." Cutting her off he put her fears to rest by saying. "Not to worry my dear. We only need to confirm our suspicions. Besides I believe it's time to break out the Dragon slayer deck." Looking at him she had a sense of renewed confidence. As the Dragon slayer deck had never lost a duel yet. With a nod she said bravely. "I'll prepare my duel runner as soon as possible." With that she left to prepare for a duel she would not soon forget."

Two years ago a massive bridge network had joined Domino city with a nearby island nicknamed the Satellite. A feat of engineering that had been called a marvel of the modern age. Over ten roads each six lanes wide linked the once separated places as one. The main bridge was a staggering ten lanes wide. With a special freight train system running under the main rode. Allowing mass cargo transport from the satellites harbor. Opening a new level of trade and jobs never before seen. The reason for this massive project was simple. For the bridge served a secondary service for the city. As the main gate for the city's Turbo duel nexus. The pride and joy of Domino city.

The nexus was the achievement of seven companies and organizations working together. Ro brig a new form of duel monster entertainment to the city. Twelve interlinked duel runner road circuits running threw the city. While an additional four ran threw the satellite. The roads served the sole use of a safe place to hold the ever growing Turbo duels. Considered by most to be the most challenging form of dueling yet. These where Duels done not in arenas but on specially built motorcycles. Equipped with there own duel disk system. Many of these 'Duel Runners' where said to exceed one hundred miles an hour during a duel. Only the most skilled duelist dared become one of these new pioneers.

The roads of the nexus where made to be both safe and allow people to enjoy the duels. The road itself could be more defined as a tube network. With a smooth grey flat base for the road floor. While over the road was a circular transparent shell. Made not to interfere with the runners hologram projectors. One had to literally touch the shell to know it was there. It was all but indestructible. Thousands of hidden cameras in this glass allowed people to watch the duels from any one of six dozen easily accessed observatories. Built threw out the city. Equipped with food stands and large scale monitors. Any duel past and present could be watched here. Many duelists came to these places to learn new combos and cheer there friends on. While others came to study the duels of future opponents. The money brought in from these places more then paid for the maintenance of the system.

Riding down the highway towards the bridge was none other hydra herself. She was on her way back from the satellite on an errand from her father. Dressed in a sleek black and violet racing suit. On the back of the suit was two red Dragon wings. Her duel runner shot threw the roads with ease uncommon for someone who had only been given there license a short while ago. Her millennium ring shined in the afternoon sun. While her helmet was painted to look like the head of none other then Yubel herself. One half purple the other black. While a sideways eye was one her forehead. Her runner was also an amazing sight to behold. As it ran with a level of power that only custom models possessed.

Built from a seemingly standard frame. The runner was just over twice as large as the common sports motorcycle. The shell was painted a dark crimson red. With the seems and edges a bright almost neon blue. Yet that was where the similarities ended with the common duel runner. The engine was custom made. With both speed and acceleration in mind. The runner was also made from materials not found on the market. This gave the runner a stronger body without sacrificing performance. While the display and controls where the latest model. Three holographic screen served select porpoises. One showed the duel field. From the players cards to the graveyards. All the information was a touch away. The second screen showed the status of her runner. From the fuel cell to the engine status. Maintaining the runner while focusing on the duel was one of the things that made Turbo duels such a challenge. The last screen was the latest advancement in turbo duels.

In the center of the runner was the regular slot for a person's deck. The unofficial heart of the runner. Yet that was where it all ended. For this was the latest advancement for duel runner tech. Unlike every other duel style the duelist doesn't draw the card manually. To ensure safety and free up the duelists hands, It was all done virtually. The player didn't need to even shuffle the deck. This was due to several turbo duelists loosing there cards in many high speed duels. Causing them to crash and suffer critical injuries. The system was said to be both fool and tamper proof. With numerous fail safes to prevent the duelist from loosing there cards.

As she came upon a side entrance to the nexus a mild shock ran threw her runner. Having had several turbo duels before she knew the cause. With a silent curse she looked as her field screen lit up. Revealing the card that had taken effect over her runner. The card said simply Speed with a duel runner from the side. The effect was immediate as her runner glided into the entrance of the Nexus. The Autopilot took over as her runner automatically headed into the nexus tunnel. As she was about to begin her latest turbo duel. Signals blared in the many observatories. As people where alerted to a new turbo duel beginning. All over the city people looked on in anticipation. When the names of those about to duel the crowds broke into near hysterics. As two legends where about to face off. With a slight glare Hydra looked around and yelled out loudly. "Okay who's the smartass?"

A loud whirring sound was her reply as a duel runner shot past her. Her glare turned to shock as she instantly recognized the turbo duelists. Said to be one of the best in the world. She had never once lost a duel. She was the original winner of the battle city tournament. On a cobalt blue runner was a woman in a padded black and red racing suit. Made to almost look like armor. Her spiky blue hair giving her an almost wild look about her. She was Konan the blue thunder. Trained by Pegasus himself she knew she was in for a rough time. As her duel runner entered the final section of the nexus she had only a few seconds to act before she lost automatically. Reaching for her deck she loaded it into the runner slot. As the system began it's start up she looked ahead of her at Konan. As the system revealed her starting hand. With a bold voice she said for all to hear.

"LET'S DUEL!"

There another chapter finished. Now I hope you liked the changes. Again if anyone has any ideas fell free to send them.


End file.
